Something Beautiful
by crisscolfersex
Summary: Klaine future-fic. AU. Blaine Anderson has always been content with being alone, but could that all change when he bumps into a certain man on his way to work one day and can simply not control his feelings? Rated M for future chapters; Warning: Themes of abuse
1. Chapter 1

_Would you blame me if I wrapped my words around you? If I wrapped my words around you would you stay? Would it play with your heart?_

Something beautiful  
><span>_Chapter one-Fill the gaps_  
><span> 

Falling into nothingness is not a pleasant feeling, I've decided. From an extremely young age, all I'd wanted was to be alone. Now it's the complete opposite. Sure, I always went by the fact that I didn't need to base my life on relationships, I've seen so many of my friends crumble so easily at the smallest glimpse of heartbreak. I've always made sure I escaped before I got hurt, making sure my barriers were up, like a huge wall guarding my heart. Friends and family always trying to set me up and push me into relationships that I knew I wouldn't pursue anyway, but now? Waking up to an empty lonely bed every morning never really bothered me before, so why now? Why do I feel so lonely and un-wanted so recently?   
><span>  
>At the age of 28, I should be all happy, smiles, experiencing everything and anything with the people or person that I love, while I'm still young, young and carefree. But all I can see is my friends around me enjoying their lives filled with love and happiness, it's like I'm on the outside looking in. <em>Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.<em> The phone vibrating in my pocket snapped me out of my moping session and I slipped my hand into my pocket, curling my fingers around the thin rectangle, prising it from the confines of my jeans and holding it in front of my face.

_Wes._ I sighed, how did I guess? I pressed my thumb onto the accept button hesitantly.

"Anderson! Why haven't you been answering my calls?"  
>Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear briefly to check the screen, it glowed brightly with 4 missed calls and one message. He bought the phone back to his ear, rolling his eyes and taking a sip from his coffee that was grasped tightly in his gloved hand.<br>"Didn't know you were calling me"  
>"Well are you gonna get your head out your ass, quit moping around and come out with us this weekend?"<br>Blaine rolled his eyes again; a part of him knew Wes wouldn't give up pestering him on dragging him out on a 'night with the boys' after he had shut himself off from everyone these past few weeks.

"Dunno" He kicked his feet at a few leaves crossing his path, as he continued walking, head down, coffee in one hand, phone in the other.  
>"Come on Blaine, I know you're going through a tough time at the minute, just come out with us, let loose a little, maybe it will help a little"<br>Blaine just scoffed, Wes had no idea what he was going through, nor had he any intention of _helping_, he was too pre-occupied with his fiancé Maria to even have the _slightest_ clue what he was going through.  
>"Nah Wes I think I'll leave it"<br>"I'm not giving up on you that easily Anderson, and you know Nick will simply not take no for an answer"  
>Blaine just mumbled something nonchalantly.<br>"Where are you anyway man?"  
>"On my way to work"<p>

Wes heard the lively sound of passing traffic in the busy New York city.  
>"You walking? In this weather? Is your car broke again or something?"<br>"No,"  
>"Well then why-"<br>"I just fancied walking okay? Is it a crime to get some fresh air once in a while?"  
>"No, its just, I didn't think you were the type of person to walk to work when its the middle of winter and you have a perfectly working car sitting on your drive-way."<br>"Look Wes I appreciate you calling, and I appreciate the offer, but I really don't feel up to this night out or whatever you guys are calling it. I'm almost at work now so I'm gonna let you go, I'll talk to you whenever, I guess..."  
>"Yeah well take care of yourself Anderson,"<br>"Kay, bye Wes."  
>"Cya Blaine."<p>

I'd barely pushed my phone back into my pocket and lifted my head before I smacked straight into someone, we both went tumbling backwards but I steadied myself on a lamppost. Shit. I was about to open my mouth and apologise when I looked up to-  
>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Gosh you've spilled your coffee all down you. Crap, erm... I'm so clumsy-here" The beautiful angel before my eyes was looking at the floor, embarrassed, and had started rifling through his messenger bag, pulling out some tissues from a compartment and pushing them into my hand. Why was I so numb? I felt my face frozen, unable to speak, just my mouth agape with one hand still half extended, loosely grasping the tissues he had placed into my hand.<p>

"N-no, its fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either; it's both of our faults" I managed to stutter out, offering him a friendly smile whilst he still looked at the ground. And then it happened, he lifted his breath-takingly gorgeous blue eyes to mine and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. He let out a shaky breath at the same time I did, and we stood smiling at each other for half a second before I shook the bedazzled thoughts from my head and looked down to my coat, dabbing at the lapel at the splashes of coffee that had spilt onto it in the collision.

"I'm sorry about your coat, I was just in a rush and I wasn't concentrating, I have a job interview and I have no clue where I am supposed to be going, this building has so many floors" The man gestured to the building opposite the street from them, Blaine's work-place. Suddenly something clicked in the mystery man's head.

"Oh yeah, I'm late, Crap. Okay I'm sorry; I need to go-Sorry about the coffee!"  
>He was clicking his bag shut again and half running away by the time I had shouted after him.<p>

"Hey Mister! Wait up!" he seemed to slow down a little as I half jogged to his side again.

"Where are you supposed to be? What's the interview for? I work here; I can tell you where you need to go"

"Really?" The man looked relieved, and that cute little breath taking smile appeared on his lips again, I found my breath catching in my throat just looking at him. His chestnut hair flawlessly coiffed and styled to perfection, his simple yet obviously designer suit hugged his figure just right, the skinny tie that clung to his neck underneath the tight collar just made me want to pull him and crash his lips to mine this very instant...

"I got told I had to go to reception but then someone else told me to go straight up to the part of the building that I would be working in, but then someone else said-"

"Woah, right, just follow me okay?" Blaine smiled, interrupting him from talking even more and making himself even more late, he held the door open for him and laughed when the man ducked underneath his arm and giggled.

_He's so perfect, yet I've only just met him. So happy and young and __**beautiful**__._

As soon as they entered the building and walked to the main reception, Blaine knew what would happen next, and as always, people began to crowd around him the instant they set eyes on him.

"Mr Anderson! Good morning! I have some very important-"  
>"Mr Anderson! There are 4 calls waiting for you on hold in your office Sir!"<br>"Sir! I am on the phone to the head of HEAT magazine, he wants to congratulate you on-"  
>"Sir I there is an urgent-"<br>"Mr Anderson, I took the liberty of organising your-"

"Alright Enough!" Blaine's voice boomed, louder than all of the men and women's voices that were shouting new information and updates at him. Blaine glanced sideways to the perfect man who was looking slightly confused, and gave him a desperate look. "Sorry" he said to him before turning back to the crowd of ready to burst people who had immediately quietened at his outburst.

"Okay! I realise a lot is going on, but could you all just give me a chance to get in the door before you bombard me! Jheeze!"

There were a few mumbled 'sorry Mr Anderson's as Blaine stormed through the middle of the crowd to the desk, the newly met man following his footsteps. He approached the main receptionist who immediately made a show of flirting with him and doing anything he wanted straight away as per usual.

"Michele?"

"Mr Anderson, you look handsome this morning, what can I do for you?"

The man at Blaine's side looked between them earnestly, and then chuckled under his breath, Michele's head snapped around and glared at him before turning her flirtatious gaze to Blaine again.

"My..." _Angel? Soulmate? Beautiful breathtaking man I met just a few minutes ago?_ "Friend, here has an interview but he is not sure where abouts in the building it is situated, could you look up on the computer where Mr..." Blaine trailed off, looking expectantly at his new-found discovery, realising he didn't actually know the angel's name yet.

"Hummel" the angel beamed, "Kurt Hummel"

_Kurt_._ Kurt Hummel. What a lovely name._

"Blaine Anderson" He grinned, offering his hand, Kurt took it in his own and shook firmly, the touch felt like burning through Blaine's skin, like he had discovered something, an instant connection.

Both men looked into each other's eyes, and Blaine wondered whether Kurt had felt it too. He realised they had been staring at each other for about 10 seconds now until Michele cleared her throat and Blaine forced his gaze back to her, instructing her to _hurry up_ and he _hasn't got all day_ and _god Michele what is wrong with you today?_ Blaine tried desperately to cover up the awkwardness between him and Kurt and everyone who had just witnessed him be in a complete an utter trance just by glimpsing into his beautiful blue angel eyes, he kept sighing dramatically, making Kurt chuckle under his breath as they leant in closer to each other on the desk.

"Floor 3, Room 5c" Michele grunted, somewhat jealous of the obvious effect this new strange man was having on Mr Anderson, but still-the fake receptionist smile plastered on her face.

Kurt turned to Blaine and hooked his thumb under the strap of his messenger bag that rested on his shoulder, smiling at his new friend "Thanks, so um- I best get going, I guess I'll see you around, Blaine"

"No problem! See you around Kurt" Blaine smiled back easily, but as Kurt began to walk away, he noticed him adjust his hair and smooth down his suit nervously. "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt swivelled round on his heels, facing Blaine with a surprised expression. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry about the interview, you'll ace it" He winked, causing Kurt's cheeks to flush and force out a squeaky "thanks!" before scuttling off and leaving Blaine to face his colleagues.

...

What the hell am I doing? I can't get involved with this man! I'm Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson being the guy who doesn't settle down, who doesn't have relationships that last longer than a week tops, Blaine Anderson who avoids commitment. And how can I even be sure this guy is gay? I mean he might just have a reaaaally good fashion sense and he might just act gay with his cute little hair and hand flicks and his perfect everything. All I know is I _have_ to see him again, and I'll do whatever it takes for him to get that damn job.

Blaine began to type and click ferociously on his computer, searching the company's database and details for the person who was in charge of Kurt's interview and who was involved with the final decision. After a few more clicks he jabbed his finger on the intercom button and leaned down to the microphone.  
>"Could I see Tom Farren from department 4 in my office immediately please"<p>

...

That was Blaine's voice. I'm sure of it, it must of been him.

"Sorry, I have just been called to the main boss of the whole magazine's office so it's pretty important, could you, um- I dunno how long this is gonna take.."  
>"-I'll wait"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah its fine"<p>

Main boss of the whole magazine? Are you kidding me? So its just a coincidence I have bumped into maybe my future boss in the street and spilt his coffee all down him this morning? Ugh, what am I gonna do? That explains the reason everyone was bombarding him as soon as we got through the door, he's obviously a big deal here.. This interview isn't gonna go down well at all.

...

"Mr Anderson? You asked to see me sir?"  
>"Yes. I hear you are responsible for deciding who gets the new role of photographer in the magazine since Sarah is no longer available to do the job?"<br>"Erm, yes sir, I am"  
>"Have you held all interviews yet?"<br>"No there is one left sir, Kurt Hummel"  
>Blaine felt his heart sink at the name. "Could you report back to me straight after the interview? I would like to hear about his performances in the interview and your thoughts on who you are considering hiring before you make a decision."<br>"Of course sir" Tom looked slightly confused, but went along with it anyway, Blaine nodded and dismissed him, watching as he closed the door behind him and walked off with the weird look still on his face.

...

"Mr Hummel! Hold on!"  
>"Yes?" Kurt stopped and turned, seeing Tom running back to him as he was just leaving the building after his interview.<br>"Congratulations, you got the job" Tom stuck his hand out for him to shake, while Kurt stood with his mouth agape.  
>"What? W-wow! Well, thank you!"<br>"Pleasure" He smiled before turning away "See you tomorrow then!"  
>"Yeah see you!" Kurt shouted back, muffling the scream that was about to escape from his lips.<p>

_I got it. Un-employed for 6 months and the first job I go for I get straight away before I can even leave the building? Wow. The interview went terribly, I was about to run out screaming and ripping my own hair out. How did I get so lucky?_

"Kurt!"

"Blaine?"

"Hey! I heard you got the job" he approached me, smiling just like he had earlier, so mysterious-like there was millions of secrets to be unravelled and revealed.

"Yeah! I'm not too sure how it happened-but yeah! Thanks again for the directions, by the way. I wouldn't have even got the job if it weren't for you" I felt myself blush, why did I always have this teenage school-girl reaction when I talked to him? What the hell is wrong with me? Pull yourself together Kurt.

"Awesome, and I told you, it's no problem" He shuffled closer, hands in his pockets, still smiling. Though I wasn't too sure why he was down in the reception of the building again, surely if he was the boss of the magazine then he wouldn't be down here...talking to me...would he? "Sooo-I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" he' doing this weird staring at the ground, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and shuffling on his feet formation, I assume its nerves. Why is he nervous..?

"Do you maybe fancy...grabbing a celebratory coffee and sitting down for a chat? You know, I mean, you don't have to its just-you got the job and everything and I'd love to-You seem really nice and-"

"I'd love to!" I answered maybe a little too quickly and enthusiastically but it sure eased the tension on Blaine's face as he let out a huge sigh.

"Cool, so um, I could use my break now-if you're ready?"

"Sure" I smiled easily. Why was everything so easy breathing with Blaine?

I watched him leave in the jealous eyes of the flirty receptionist as I followed behind him, laughing at a story he was beginning to tell me.

A thought crossed my mind.

I could really start to like this guy...

/  
>AN: Thanks for reading! I know that it's a little jumpy in this chapter but I've sorted it out in the next one, the lines at the beginning were from a song called 'wrap my words around you' by Daniel Bedingfield..I think I'm gonna put song lyrics for the start of every chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought! This is my first time writing future-fics/AU.

Thank you!  
><em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey so I know I probably droned on a little with this chapter, but I felt like they needed to get to know each other so...I spent a lot of time explaining stuff from Kurt's background and a little from Blaine's. Enjoy!  
>_  
><em> 

_We live in a beautiful world. Oh, all that I know is, there's nothing here to run from. Cause yeah, everybody here's got someone to lean on._

Something Beautiful  
><span>_Chapter two-Getting to know you_

Oh my god, he's perfect.  
>No, when I say perfect, I <em>mean<em> **perfect**.  
>The way his nose crinkles when he laughs.<br>The way he crosses his dainty little ankles and lifts his pinky when he takes a sip from his coffee.  
>The way he catches himself in a reflection of something every five minutes and adjusts his hair just a tiny little bit.<br>The way he laughs at my un-funny jokes.  
>The way his brilliant blue eyes calm me as soon as they find contact with mine.<br>They way I could imagine spending the rest of my life with him...

"Oh my god, seriously Blaine?"  
>"It's not that bad!" I laughed (I seem to be doing that a lot today...strange)<br>"It is way way way beyond bad!"  
>"But everybody wants to be a Disney princess" I mumbled to myself comically, knowing it would make him laugh his cute little pixie laugh.<br>"You are adorable" he sighed after his laughter died down.  
>"Excuse me?" No one has ever called me that before...<br>"Oh-sorry! Nothing, I didn't realise you weren't-"  
>"Kurt"<br>He refused to look at me now, I couldn't have that..I can't have those gorgeous angel eyes looking at anything other than into mine. And oh-my-god, he is sooo cute when he blushes. "Kurt, look at me"  
>I leaned over the table to place my hand under his chin, pulling his gaze to mine, shocked at myself for my new found confidence. His cheeks were so red he was like a blushing school girl, his eyes burned into mine as he looked at me with an odd expression. "I'm gay"<br>"You are?" he looked taken aback. Didn't he guess I was gay? Hadn't he noticed I'd been flirting with him since the moment we met?  
>"Yeah" I smiled, and pulled my hand away. Where the hell was all of this confidence coming from? I should be quaking in my boots at the mere<em> thought<em> of a lifetime and commitment with this man. Okay, Whoa Blaine, don't get ahead of yourself here, you've only just met this guy, and you're already thinking about spending your life with him? What happened to the old Blaine Anderson? All for protecting himself from not getting hurt? You are SO vulnerable right now; your heart is thinking these things for you. You do NOT love this guy _...Yet  
><em>  
>"So I have ten more minutes before I have to be back at work" Blaine said, glancing to his watch.<br>"Oh okay, well this was nice" I tried to smile. I wish I could spend the rest of the day with Blaine, it would be _perfect._  
>"Do you..."<br>"Do I...?" I continued after he had spent a long time considering how to word his sudden question.  
>"Look Kurt, I know this seems really sudden, but-would you like to go out for dinner tonight? I mean it wouldn't be a date-like not if you didn't want it to be-I mean, fuck, erm- We don't even have to go out to a restaurant, we could go to mine, or yours or...I don't mind its just-fuck I really need to think these things through before I just come out with them"<br>"Blaine, Blaine Blaine whoa, too many words! Yes of course, that would be great"  
>I watched him sink back in his chair and let out a big sigh like he had before when he asked me for coffee.<br>"Great! So um, do you wanna meet at the Camaro restaurant at say...7?"  
>"Sure" I smiled effortlessly. We stood and said our goodbyes, and I turned to watch him walk back to the building in which we now both worked, hands buried deep in his coat pockets, a smile lingering on his lips as he hummed to himself.<p>

It's strange, feeling the impact a stranger has made on your life within a few hours. As I walked back to my apartment in the cool winter breeze, all I could focus my mind on was this incredible man. He seemed so enclosed and wrapped up in himself, it made me curious, what secrets were hiding underneath Blaine Anderson's skin just itching to get out?

...

Blaine was late. Really late.

"Shit! I haven't even got his number to call him, fuck fuck fuck!" He scrambled around, trying to find his other shoe which had been discarded somewhere in the past. After five minutes of smoothing his collar down on his polo shirt to finding his shoes to fumbling with his keys to actually finally getting in his car, Blaine was speeding away, cursing at himself.

He pulled up into the car park of the restaurant, climbing out and slamming to door shut, only to open it again in frustration when he realised his jacket was caught in the door, cursing at himself more again. Blaine was about to turn and run into the main entrance when he crashed right into Kurt again.

"Woah!" Blaine reached forward instinctively, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist to stop him from falling backwards. "Do you think this is starting to become our thing?"

"What is?" Kurt asked breathlessly, looking up at him through his eyelashes, face flushed as Blaine still held him in his arms,.

"Us bumping into each other all the time" Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt up more and setting him on his feet. Reaching a hand behind his head to scratch nervously, biting his lip in embarrassment.

"I think it is" Kurt laughed his adorable laugh that had Blaine swooning in less than a second.

"I um, I'm sorry I'm late I just-"  
>"Its fine" Kurt interrupted, a cute smile on his face, Blaine dropped his hand from his head and reached up to smooth his collar down again, before he could answer Kurt spoke again. "Shall we go inside then? Instead of standing out here in the cold" Kurt held his arm out offering it to Blaine for him to take.<br>Blaine stood in awe of the man's beauty for a second and then panicked again and felt embarrassed, "Oh yeah, sorry! I'm just a little out of it today, sorry"

"Its fine" Kurt repeated again and linked his arms with Blaine's, walking them to the main entrance of the restaurant.

The waitress directed them to a table for two when they approached the main desk; they walked towards a small booth in the corner which seemed somewhat secluded from the other tables. Blaine raced ahead and pulled a chair out for Kurt to sit on, who giggled to himself and allowed Blaine to kiss his hand like a true gentleman.

"I have to admit Anderson, there are quite a few different sides to you" Kurt smiled whilst he sipped on his wine. Blaine shot him a quizzical look and wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

"How so?"

"I mean, you've gone from flirty to complete and utter gentleman in the space of a few hours and a change of scenery"

"Oh...Is that a bad thing?" Blaine thought to himself. What was it about Kurt that made him feel so clueless? He felt like a teenager all over again, on his first date, eager to impress the beautiful man who sat before him.

"Definitely not a bad thing" Kurt winked and Blaine wondered whether there was ever a time that Kurt _wasn't_ smiling.

They both chattered easily for a few minutes until the waitress approached them asking for their orders. Once she had walked away, Kurt couldn't help but notice how she was flirting with Blaine, just as the receptionist had earlier.

"Gosh you really are a hit with the ladies aren't you?"

Blaine just shrugged and offered a shy smile, propping his face up on his palm, elbow resting on the table. "I dunno, I don't know what they see in me"

"I do" Kurt muttered quietly to himself, his face flushing pink when he realised Blaine had heard him.

"What was that?" He asked comically.  
>"Oh nothing!"<br>Blaine just smiled adorably and let his eyelashes flutter close as he laughed effortlessly, his inner-conscience always seemed to pick up on the fact that this mysterious yet beautiful angel he had met just this morning always seemed to lighten his mood, even by just a glance at his stunning face. It was so easy to smile around Kurt, but there was always that voice in the back of Blaine's head and a poking and prodding from the old Blaine reminding him of how vulnerable he was making himself.

"Blaine? Yoo-hoo, earth to Blaine?"  
>"Oh sorry! I was day dreaming a little there"<br>"Ha ha, you seemed lost in your thoughts, care to share?"  
>"Hmm? Oh! It was nothing important" Blaine blushed, the voice in his head reminding him that it was something <em>very<em> important. "So, tell me more about yourself, Mysterious Mr Hummel?"

Kurt giggled-something only Blaine seemed to be able to do to him. "Well... My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm 27 and from Lima Ohio-"  
>"No way! seriously?"<br>"Yeah why?" Kurt looked puzzled.  
>"I'm from Westerville! We only lived like two hours away from each other! How weird!"<br>"Really? Oh wow, small world, ey?"  
>"Yeah! Gosh...anyway, you can get back to your story now, I promise I won't interrupt rudely again" Blaine sat up straight and interlinked his finger tips, placing his hands on the table in front of him, his hazel eyes fixated on Kurt's angelic blue ones.<p>

"Okay so, Kurt Hummel from Lima Ohio, I am an only child, My mother died when I was younger so my dad has basically brought me up himself"  
>Blaine nodded sympathetically, which Kurt appreciated, but did not interrupt again like before.<br>"I went to William McKinley high school and I also met a guy there called Finn Hudson, who is now my step-brother"

Blaine huffed, his eyebrows raising slightly. "How did that work out then?"  
>"Well this is the awkward part, I kinda had a bit of a crush on him, I knew him from glee club but I introduced my father to his single mother at some parent's evening thing that my school was holding one night in hope that it would bring me closer to Finn, I always accompanied my dad to those sorts of things...anyway, things escalated, and my father found love again, as did Carole; she's amazing. She will obviously never be my mother but she has been there for me as much as my dad has since her and Finn entered our lives."<p>

"Ah I bet that was awkward at first, with the crush on your step-brother" Blaine twisted his face a little, remembering full well when he had a crush on a straight guy back at Dalton academy in his Senior year.

"Yeah it was but everything is so much better now, the crush faded away after a while. I miss them a lot. I moved to New York after I graduated from High school with my friend Rachel, which was Finn's girlfriend whom I also knew from Glee club."

"Oh cool so you were in glee club? So was I! It was a big part of my life back in high school" Blaine grinned, his mind flashing back to the memories of several boys in blazers dancing around the Dalton Academy halls during impromptu performances.

"Yeah! It was a huge part of mine too, I got badly bullied at my school for being gay so-glee club was where my friends were, where I felt accepted and loved no matter what, we were basically a big family."

Blaine winced remembering the time back before his Dalton experience, the dreaded Sadie Hawkins dance and the bullies that almost took his life that night, a shiver ran through his body and he reached out to put his hand on Kurt's which rested on the table. Kurt looked startled at first but met his eyes with Blaine's and knew immediately that he understood.

"I understand completely. I had similar experiences at my first school." The curly haired man chose to protect himself yet again, his walls clinging back to his chest like an elastic band, his instinct reaction of protecting himself. He didn't say anything further on the matter, but Kurt squeezed his hand softly to let him know that it was okay.

Their brief intimacy was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food and setting It down on the table. "Sorry guys" she mumbled apologetically, both men just smiled and nodded, tucking into their food and deciding it was now Blaine's turn to share some things about himself.

His heart was pounding. _You're getting yourself in too deep!_ The voice whined in the back of his head. He chose to ignore it and swallowed, his throat dry and aching as he reached for his drink.

"Well, I'm Blaine Daniel Anderson, I am 28 years of age and I am from Westerville, which you know"  
><em>Don't tell him anything about yourself you vulnerable idiot!<em>  
>"I went to Dalton academy, it's an all boys school and I was part of my school's glee club, the Dalton academy warblers. Those guys were like my brothers, and some of them actually kinda took me underneath their wing when I joined as a junior, one of the guys, Wes, is actually who I agreed to move to New York with, it wasn't much of a problem because my parents-"<br>_Don't say it! Make something up! Don't tell him!_

He sat weighing up his options, Kurt would understand, right? He was gay, he had obviously had problems with people not accepting him before, and he knew what it was like. Man, his parents probably beat him too when they found out, it was just normal, right?  
><em>Wrong, his dad sounds generally nice, sure he probably wasn't too happy about his only son being gay, but he definitely didn't beat him, he didn't make him weak and vulnerable like you<em>  
>The harsh, insulting voice hissed in the back of Blaine's head and it took a few minutes to try to block it out and ignore the encouragements from it, Kurt was so much different, although he had only met him this morning, he was so much more unique than any other of the guys he had met put together.<p>

"Because your parents...?" Kurt continued for him, cocking his head to the side curiously, seeing the mysterious glint in Blaine's eyes that his mind was asking him questions about earlier, what magnificent secrets did Blaine Anderson have hiding inside him?

Blaine took a deep sigh and pushed the remains of his pasta around the plate before spearing it and placing it in his mouth, chewing in deep thought and finally focusing back on Kurt, struggling to find the right words to explain.

"They-they were... It's just bad, its a long story with them, they never really..." Kurt stared more intently into his eyes, witnessing a story unravel. "Approved." He sighed and lifted his gaze to Kurt's lazily.  
><em>Here you go Blaine, brace yourself for the rejection, because that's all you've ever known, all you ever deserve. Rejection.<em>

"I understand. Not very many people are exceptive of us" Kurt said sadly but matter-of-fact-ly.

Blaine felt himself melt a little. Kurt understood. He made a mental note to boast to the nagging voice in the back of his brain later who had told him that Kurt wouldn't understand or care. He felt a smile creep up on his face at the word 'us', he knew Kurt was referring to Gay people. He knew that meant he was referring to himself too, did this mean that he wasn't alone? Kurt is admitting to have gone through similar experiences?

The night went along as the men both laughed and joked about past crushes, school life, music interests, and various other things. Blaine gave Kurt an insight to the new place he would be working at and told a few funny stories from previous flirting attempts from the annoying receptionist Michele in Blaine's past two years of working there. Both men had a clear passion for music, hence why Blaine was the owner and boss of the country's leading music and industry magazine, and managed several bands and singers, acting as a vocal coach and songwriter for many of them. Kurt had an additional interest in photography, which drove him to this particular job as photographer for the music magazine, it combined his two best interests.

"Put that wallet away!"  
>"No! Blaine, come on, you aren't paying for all of this!"<br>"Well neither are you! Come on, its my treat, let's just say we we're...celebrating" he winked, causing Kurt's stomach to do backflips. "Your new job"  
>Kurt hummed in disagreement, still prising the money and trying to force it in the direction of Blaine.<br>"Fine! But I'm paying next time!"  
>"Ooh next time, ey? Hummel wants a round two" Blaine winked and elbowed Kurt in the side as he pushed the money and the tip into the waitress's hand, thanking her and steering Kurt out into the car park. Kurt blushed under the moonlight, his skin glowing and luminous, putting a gorgeous shine to his already angelic features.<br>"Well yeah, I mean, I've had a really good night, and I mean I'd love to do it again... if you like"  
>"I'd love to" Blaine grinned, the moonlight falling on his luscious black curls that sat loosely on his head, many falling adorably onto his forehead, the moon-light accenting his olive toned skin as he stepped forward into the street light, his hands on Kurt's waist.<br>"Awesome" Kurt breathed shakily, his smile returned and Blaine continued to wonder whether this man ever stopped smiling.  
>Blaine took a second to admire Kurt's pale skin glistening in the moonlight before he reached a hand up to his hair to brush back one of the hairs on his perfect head that had fallen with his thumb.<br>"You look beautiful tonight"

Blaine decided that the sight of Kurt blushing was beginning to add to the list of his favourite things in the world, then again, at least 20 of the things on his list included Kurt in some way.

"You look quite handsome yourself" Kurt smiled, reaching up to smooth Blaine's collar down on his red and white polo shirt. He slithered his arm around behind Blaine's neck once he had smoothed the collar down, both men just staring into each other's eyes comfortably in waiting for the other man to do something.

After a while Kurt sighed softly, closing the distance by dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder as he began to hug his new-found angel closer to his chest in a gentle hug.

"I had an amazing night Kurt" He mumbled into Kurt's scarf, which he had pulled on after exiting the restaurant.

"Mhm." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder, his fingers clutching delicately and grasping the material in tiny handfuls. "Best night ever"

/

Song: Don't Panic-Coldplay

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be helpful :)

__


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so so so much for your reviews and favourites, you are all so sweet! I will get around to replying to those of you which I haven't eventually, I'm just really busy with homework and other shizz. I finally tapped into Blaine's past a little bit this chapter, I appreciate your ideas for future chapters-I'll be sure to use some of them:D

_I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling. I've never let love get so close, but you put your arms around me and I'm home._

Something Beautiful  
><span>_Chapter three-trusting you_

I don't think I have ever got up _that_ early before. No, not for anyone, but for Kurt? Anything.  
>I just cannot wrap my head around why I feel so protective of this beautiful angel of a man. A man I only met last week, yet already means the world to me. Obviously, there is still that annoying droning voice in the back of my head that insists on me leaving him alone; to not respond to his texts when he asks another adorable geeky question, to not carry on suggesting that we meet up again on another date, to not invite him back to my house to have a movie marathon today. Old Blaine Anderson would be disgraced at such a suggestion, a whole day of staying at home watching movies? Immobile and no fresh air? Just stuck in my stuffy house all day? No, no way. But surely...if Kurt was there..? Things are <em>much<em> different.

I lay in bed for most of the morning anyway. Just day-dreaming and fantasising about things that could possible occur tonight. Wondering, day-dreaming and _hoping_. Hoping that I will get a chance to hold this breath-takingly handsome man in my arms whilst he hides from the scary scenes in the films. Hoping that he will get so tired and fall asleep just so I can watch him sleep peacefully and hold him in my arms just a little longer...

No! Blaine! Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you thinking these things? Why are you so interested in this man? You are crazy! You're only going to end up getting hurt!

I feel myself sigh as my inner conscience kicks in and ruins my moment of adoration. I drag myself out of bed, searching for my phone, limping still half-asleep, rubbing my eyes in hope to wipe away the voices and nagging protests that are urging my to pick up the phone to call Kurt and cancel our plans. There's no way in hell that's happening. I find my phone underneath some jeans on the floor, the screen is lit with two messages. _Kurt._

**From: Kurt Hummel Sent at: 7.33am **  
><strong>Hey Blaine. I'm sorry if this is a little early, but I don't think I will be able to attend our movie night tonight I have been called in to work for a few hours. Sorry! I really wanted to come<strong>

**From: Kurt Hummel Sent at:7.42am  
>I'm really sorry, I hope I haven't annoyed you. I could come around after work if that's still okay? I really wanna see you.<strong>

Blaine let out a shout of frustration and did the first thing that came to mind, he shoved on some jeans and a shirt, grabbed his car keys and went storming out the door, climbing into his car and speeding towards the Anderson building of Musical Directions.

"Mr Anderson, s-sir, you aren't scheduled to be at work today!" Michele spluttered, nearly falling off her chair from relaxing before Blaine arrived, she now began to grab random pieces of paper in attempt to look like she was doing something productive before he arrived. Blaine took in her flustered look and decided she was obviously not doing _anything_ productive, and really couldn't be bothered with her sucking up to him and her poor flirting attempts-_she has known me for two years now, how has she not realised I'm gay yet? _

"I know I'm not" Blaine snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. "And neither is Mr Hummel"  
>Michele rolled her eyes as if to say <em>"not him again" <em>and turned back to her computer, lazily clicking at the mouse wondering what Mr Anderson wanted her to do about it.  
>"So if you could kindly tell me why the hell he has been called in at 6 in the morning when it is his day off?" Blaine continued, tapping his foot and drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk, waiting for his dim-witted receptionist to give him some answers.<p>

Michele lifted her eyes from the screen, pushing her glasses back onto her nose where they had slided down, taking a good look at Mr Anderson for the first time. She took in Blaine's casual clothes, she had never saw him in anything other than suits and ties; she decided she liked the stubble that had appeared on his features, his hair dishevelled and curly-obviously unkempt so early in the morning, a plain white thin t-shirt that clung to his muscles, the plunging v-neck highlighting his chest which was scattered with dark tufts of hair. Simple dark jeans and old battered green pumps that looked too small for his feet that were almost bursting out of the shoes. Blaine snapped his fingers in her face to distract her from looking him up and down, "Come on Michele! I haven't got all day! Do the job I hired you for!" she forced her eyes back to the computer screen and desperately searched for information on Kurt's whereabouts, she became more flustered when she glanced at Blaine's irritated face, she had only ever seen 'edgy Mr Anderson' before a few times when he was scheduled for important meetings with important people about the magazine and he was nervous. She also knew that angry Blaine wasn't too nice either, he could snap at any moment and she knew that she would be the one to blame for his bad mood, storming off and finding any other workers or assistants to scream at.

"He was called in on a matter of urgency to start up on the new advertisement that you issued last week. The last photographer that you fired when you claimed they weren't up to scratch and not doing their job properly didn't manage to start it before she left, hence why Mr Hummel has now been landed with the job" the receptionist spat out quickly, in a rush not to frustrate her boss any further-she knew that he tolerated her deliberate flirting but she also knew that Mr. Anderson was not a person to be messed with when he wasn't in the greatest of moods.

Blaine barely uttered a "thank you" before storming off towards the elevator and jabbing his finger on the 5th floor button. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, muscles taut and teeth clenched as he waited impatiently for the lift to arrive at its destination. Before long, the doors opened and Blaine was faced with the back of a man's head, which was turned calling to someone else. The man turned around and stumbled straight into Blaine, landing in his arms like before.

"Kurt?"  
>"Blaine! Oh god I'm sorry! I guess you were right about us always bumping into each other, hey?"<br>"Uh yeah!" Blaine's anger disappeared when he saw Kurt's angelic face. He held Kurt in his arms and walked forward a little to step out of the elevator.  
>"What are you doing here? I thought you had a day off? Oh God, you aren't pissed at me are you? You didn't text me back so I thought you were ignoring me or something had happened and I was just worried and then-"<br>"Kurt Shh! No, I'm not pissed at you, I'm pretty pissed at Tom though, for dragging you in on your day off-where is he?"  
>"Oh I was just talking to him" Kurt looked behind him and noticed that Tom had disappeared. He grabbed Blaine's hand in his, trying to make it seem casual and pulled him in the direction of his office. Their skin was burning into each other's palms as they were clasped together, and although Kurt had tried to make the hand hold subtle, it was kinda hard to ignore the blazing sensation that was created from just their skin touching.<p>

Tom's office was quiet, small and neat. There was a small knock on the door from Kurt before Blaine barged through the door demanding to know why Kurt had been called in to work on his day off to start up a project that could have been postponed for one more day until Monday. Tom was spluttering and trying to place the blame on someone else, he also knew as well as Michele did that Blaine was not the person to be messed with when he was angry. Kurt stood with his mouth hanging open at how frustratingly sexy Blaine was when he took control and turned Tom into a blubbering mess. He didn't know this side of Blaine, and it cast him further into his thoughts and made him re-visit the issue of wondering what secrets Blaine had to hide beneath his thick skin. He saw the irritation and slight anger in Blaine's eyes when he turned back to Kurt to press his lips to their still entwined fingers in an apologetic kiss. Blaine had also caught a glimpse of fear in Kurt's eyes as he had briefly turned to kiss his hand; he had then turned back to Tom and counted to five in his head, his anger ceasing after he realised he had upset his Kurt. Whoa, _your _Kurt? The voice in his head questioned. _Since when does he belong to you? And why are you so protective of him? Jheez man, ease up a little and let him fend for himself_ the annoying voice in the back of his head had returned_._ Blaine resisted the urge to punch himself as his anger returned just as quickly as it had disappeared from glancing at Kurt's face.

"Okay Tom, I forgive you. But do not let me catch you doing this again without my consent." Blaine huffed, pulling Kurt out of his office before Tom could answer. The two men approached the elevator and Blaine jabbed the down button, pulling Kurt inside and standing next to him, their hands no longer linked. Blaine glanced sideways to see Kurt looking at him with a worried look, they had gotten to know each other so well over this past week, he never expected to open himself up to another person as he had done with Kurt. Blaine had also realised that Kurt knew he was hiding something from him, he saw his speculative eyes narrow when Blaine cut a sentence short, afraid of giving away too much information. He pushed his thoughts aside and reached his arm out to pull Kurt into his chest in a hug, feeling his arms wrap around his back after a while.

"'m sorry" Blaine mumbled into his hair, causing him to look up with a questioning face.  
>"For what?"<br>"For scaring you"  
>Kurt bit his lip slightly and buried his head back in Blaine's warm chest, the hairs that the v-neck t-shirt revealed tickling his face as he tried to hide his expression from him. "I wasn't scared"<br>Blaine rolled his eyes, he knew very well that he had scared Kurt, he knew very well how his anger became uncontrollable sometimes and scared many people whilst he spiralled out of control.  
>"You were, I could tell" He kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"<br>The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Kurt pulled back from Blaine's embrace and walked out in front of him, he looked back at Blaine narrowing his eyes at Michele as they passed; she appeared to be pretending to do work.

"Honestly Blaine I wasn't scared," Kurt answered after they had pulled out of the car park, Blaine offering to give him a lift as he had walked from his apartment this morning. "I guess I was a little...shocked at how you re-acted." Blaine looked over from where he was sat at the wheel, stopping at a red light, he sighed, forcing his eyes back to Kurt's speculative gaze. "Do you always react like that?" Kurt said quietly, wondering whether he had gone too far by asking, knowing Blaine was just going to start a sentence and then cut it short when he realised he had revealed too much like he always did. But instead Blaine shocked him.

"It all started when I was younger"  
>He paused and Kurt realised this is the part when he changes the subject and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. But he did none of that, he started to drive again and Kurt didn't recognise the direction they were heading, so he assumed they were going to Blaine's house.<br>"My dad was my best friend. We would go out to the park all the time, he would play football with me, take me to see games and take me to theme parks with my sister. It was great" he shrugged, surprised at himself at how calm he was staying talking about his dad like this, and surprised his inner conscience hadn't kicked in yet, screaming at him to stop talking.

"As I got older, around the age of 13, I began to develop feelings for my best friend, Marcus. He was clumsy and messy, always falling over and hurting himself. I invited him out sometimes with my dad and me to play football and do all the things we usually did because he said it was fine if I wanted to invite a friend over."

"My dad began to notice how my personality changed when I was with him, at first he must of thought we were just good friends. But after a while he began to notice how I cuddled him whenever he fell over or hurt himself, or how I insisted that we watch romantic or scary movies up in my room so I had an excuse to cuddle up to him, and Marcus never really minded-I don't think he had a clue because he was very dim-witted and didn't seem to notice my casual touches or extra hugs" Blaine shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road whilst Kurt's were fixated on him.

"He confronted me about it, so I told him that I had a crush on Marcus. He-he slapped me around the face." Blaine could see Kurt's jaw drop from the corner of his eye and risked a quick glance in his direction before he fixed them back on the road. His knuckled tightened slightly on the wheel, this was the point where Blaine would usually stop and crack a sarcastic joke or change the subject, but Kurt leant over in the simplest and kindest of gestures and placed a hand on top of Blaine's, stroking reassuringly, letting him know he could carry on when he was ready.

"Thank you" Blaine sighed, smiling a little and pulling over into his drive-way. They remained in the car when he pulled the key out of the ignition and turned in his seat to face Kurt. He reached out to take Kurt's hand in his, both of them ignoring the obvious burning sensation, which was kinda weird considering it was winter and it was freezing.

"I-I came out to my parents, when I was sixteen. My mother was disappointed, all I could feel was shame, I felt like I was some spiteful demon sent from hell to ruin their lives- if not, that's definitely how my dad saw me, through his eyes." Blaine's hands tightened into fists underneath Kurt's.

"Shh, its okay, Blaine. I'm here" he stroked the agitated man's fists with his thumbs, shuffling a little closer in hope to show Blaine that he was there for him. After a while, Blaine nodded to himself, and carried on.

"I was treated with nothing but hate ever since that moment, it made me want to re-wind and delete everything I said that day. Me and my dad stopped going out, they stopped taking me out for dinner and told me I should cook for myself or get out of the house if I expected them to cook for me. Somehow after my third boyfriend they still managed to believe that I was straight-that it was just a phase I was going through. I even tried to 'play straight' for a while. I would ask girls out all the time, they all thought I was a gentleman because I never wanted to go further than kissing, I claimed that I wanted to 'wait until they were ready' and they believed me" Blaine cringed a little and so did Kurt, remembering back to the time when he had faked straight-ness by telling everyone he was dating Brittany, although he couldn't deny how awful her lips tasted against his. Kurt found himself feeling sympathetic towards Blaine, imagining how he probably had to kiss his disgusting girlfriend's lips everyday just to please his parents.

"I lived in fear, every day, endless fear. I brought my girlfriend's home to meet my parents, they smiled hopefully but they could both see through the fake image I was portraying, every time I kissed her, they could tell. And I knew. My dad beat me that night too, because I was lying to them, because they told me I was born an evil nasty specimen and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't change."

"My-My parents-they... I wasn't accepted there, I felt that I wasn't accepted anywhere. I still feel that now, that's why I result to anger much too often, I was angry at myself, I self harmed and attempted suicide so many times, I felt worthless. I felt like I didn't deserve the right to love" Blaine choked on the last word, knowing that that is what wanted with Kurt...**love**. He was perfect, everything he had ever dreamed of, everything that he wanted from a very young age, he dreamed up his perfect man, and now he sat in front of him, Blaine almost didn't believe he was real. He reached out to touch Kurt's cheek hesitantly, wondering whether he would reject him like everyone else had in his life-but he had to _feel_ him, he had to know he was _real_.

Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's which rested on his cheek, seeing the tears stream down this broken man's face. He suddenly felt rage, rage towards the people that made him this way-this beautiful caring man, who was full of mystery and secrets. Now they had un-ravelled, he knew that Blaine trusted him way more than he trusted anyone else. He knew what it felt like to be rejected, he knew how incredibly hard it was afterwards to open up to people like Blaine had. He felt loved underneath Blaine's tearful gaze, he felt trusted. Loved, trusted, and important.

It was for about ten minutes that the men sat staring into each other's eyes, just being there for each other, soaking up the feeling of pure trust that lingered in the air of Blaine's small Audi sports car. He pulled his hand away from Kurt's face after a while, it stuck a little to his face from the tears that had flowed and the moisture from the damp winter air.

"Wanna come inside?" Blaine smiled easily, he felt like a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders since he bared his secrets to Kurt-sure he didn't tell him the whole story, but he would never tell anyone that, he hadn't even told Wes, his best friend who knew everything about his dad already. "We can go ahead with our planned movie day if you like?"

"Yeah I'd love to-thanks for rescuing me from work by the way" Kurt laughed as he stepped out of the passenger side, Blaine locking the door after he stepped out too. "Having a-" _boyfriend_ "friend, who is also my boss has its advantages" Kurt winks, ignoring his inner conscience.

Blaine didn't smile or laugh like he usually did, he paused from where he was turning the key in the lock of his door, facing Kurt with a serious look on his face.  
>"Is that all I am to you? A friend?" he said quietly, Kurt could see his barriers snapping up around him like before when he held back from telling Kurt anything about his past.<p>

Kurt spluttered and panicked, "N-no! I mean! You mean loads more to me than just a friend, it's just I didn't know you felt the same and I didn't wanna-"  
>"I thought I was your best friend" Blaine mumbled, a smile slowly spreading across his face, and Kurt clutched his shirt in a fist over his heart when he realised Blaine was joking. This only made Blaine laugh harder, as Kurt banged his head on the door in frustration at what he had just foolishly admitted to him.<br>"You scared me! I thought you were being serious!"  
>"D-does- hahaha- does this mean I'm not your-your best friend anymore?" Blaine laughed painfully, clutching his stomach, sliding down the door and onto the floor, sitting on his step.<br>"Oh my god, shut up!" Kurt blushed violently, covering his face, feeling the temperature burn into his hands.  
>"Oh come on-you have to admit it was pretty funny. Just looking at your cute little face get so flustered and worried" Blaine stood up, taking Kurt's face between both of his hands and brushing his nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. "I think you're adorable Kurt" this just made him blush harder as he followed Blaine into his house, watching him close the door behind him and then turning to take his first glance at the massive house.<p>

Kurt took in the white painted spiralled staircase, the bare wooden chestnut floorboards, one door to the left was closed, and the other was dead ahead and lead to the kitchen. He could see glimpses of blue and grey walls inside Blaine's kitchen from where he stood, in fact most of the walls were painted dull colours varying from grey to blue and turquoise. Blaine hopped around on one foot in the hallway, trying to pull off his too-small green pumps that he had shoved on in a rush out of the door earlier. Kurt giggled as he yanked one off and stumbled back onto the floor with an 'ooof!'

"Stop laughing at me, you!"  
>Kurt just giggled harder and slid his shoes off easily, placing them on the doormat, glancing at Blaine who still seemed to be trying to undo some sort of knot in his laces that had gotten tangled and shrunk the shoe even tighter on his foot. He looked up suddenly, took one look at Kurt's hand in front of his mouth, stifling one of his adorable laughs, and pounced for him. Kurt dodged his attack swiftly, landing Blaine crashing into the wall, only making him laugh harder, causing Blaine to scramble to his feet and chase after Kurt. He prised open the closed door guessing it was the living room, running frantically and falling over the couch, landing on it with a puff just in time to see Blaine come whizzing around the corner, his socks sliding on the wooden floor and him landing on his ass with a thud. Blaine just lay on his back, defeated, letting the endearing sound of Kurt's laughter fill the room. One thought crossed his mind.<p>

_I could get used to this._

A/N: Song: Arms-Christina Perri  
>Please keep on reviewing and sharing your ideas or things you would like to happen in future chapters as I'm running out of ideas as it is!<p>

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I finally decided to put a little tiny bit of smut in, also there is Blaine's confession-I hope it lives up to your expectations! Enjoy!**

_Its dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm. If you're broken I will mend ya, and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on..._

Something Beautiful  
><em>Chapter four-come closer<em>

Blaine didn't know how long he had sat entwined with Kurt on the sofa. Although something he did know was that it felt like the most righteous thing in the world. Kurt lay across Blaine with his arms wrapped around his middle, head on his breathing chest, facing the TV screen; he felt Blaine's lips pressed against the top of his head and felt his nose nuzzle into his hair every ten minutes or so, he also felt the way Blaine's strong arms had created a safe haven around his body, his right arm extended so his fingers traced lazy patterns into Kurt's upper thigh, his left arm wrapped securely underneath Kurt's, hugging his torso into his own chest.

Blaine didn't even know what movie they were watching, he knew the first one he had let Kurt choose was Moulin Rouge, the second was some action film, the third was a horror (which came in handy when Kurt threw himself across the sofa and into his arms, burying his face in his chest whilst Blaine just laughed at the terrified man engulfing him and so he wrapped his reassuring arms around him) and now Blaine was vaguely aware that they were watching some type of romance.

This is it, I decided. Blaine Anderson is in love. Is there much point in even trying to deny it anymore?

What else can it be? I mean, what explanation can you give for the way my heart falls to the pit of my stomach when he walks in the room and them picks up and starts beating 3x faster? Or the way that whenever I get angry at the smallest things, seeing his face makes the frustration fade away like raindrops trickling down a glass window? Why is it whenever I think back to my dreaded father, family and the past-Kurt's face is all I see in my mind, smiling back at me and assuring me everything will be okay?

Even now, as I watch him lying contently in my arms, his eyelids slowly drooping closed, I don't know how the hell I could imagine myself being with anyone but him. And we aren't even dating yet-I mean what the fuck is up with that? We haven't even kissed yet or even hinted at a relationship, how do I know I'm not making the whole thing up in my head? I can feel my walls crumbling around me again, letting the pain in, feeling how vulnerable I am letting myself become...but what else can I do?

_Sweat trickled from my forehead as I dug my fingernails into the desk with frustration, feeling the tight heat around me, aware that anyone could walk in on me in any second. I felt the movement, the hot thrashing, the string of swear words and whines escaping my lover's lips, fucking himself onto my hard cock as I sat on my office chair. _

"_Mmm, Blaine"_

_I knew the voice that uttered my name so desperately, yet I couldn't open my eyes, I was being surrounded by darkness but I could feel every last second of it, I could feel the soft skin beneath my hands as I had moved them to the rocking hips that fucked onto my cock, I could feel the layer of sweat that covered the man's baby soft skin as I moved my hands upwards to rest on the small of his back, a string of guttural moans escaping from deep in my throat-where the hell did that come from? I wondered to myself, but those thoughts were quickly banished when the man above me pulled off suddenly, the tight heat escaping. I felt myself whine and protest but felt more movement in the darkness, felt myself being pulled to my feet, and soft yet forceful lips being pressed against mine, tongues roaming impatiently and eagerly._

_"Do it Blaine, Fuck me over your desk like you have wanted to since the day you met me"_

_Yet again I felt my body make the movement for me, and I felt the rim of the mystery man's tight entrance being pressed against my dick again as I thrusted in confidently, I realised soon enough that my main focus was to make this man scream my name as loud as he could, although the risk of being caught was high, the danger level just excited me more. I pushed all the way in, stumbling forward onto the desk and pressed my chest to the man's back, my hands reached forward to the desk in front of me. Suddenly I was given vision, and light sped towards me like an incoming train in a tunnel, the familiar image of my work office began to fade into view and I got a sight of beautiful flawless pale skin, and a head of styled yet slightly ruffled chestnut hair in front of me; I looked down, seeing myself fully sheathed inside this man, looking up just in time to see his head snap around, gazing at me with an impatient yet playful expression on his face, my eyes meet his for the first time and our skin sets fire, the burning sensation very difficult to ignore. His pupils are full blown, jet black and lust-filled, the familiar dazzling blue melting into the black and twirling into a pool of mingled contrasting mystery;_

_Realisation hit, I knew these eyes; they were none other than Mr. Kurt Hummel's._

"Blaine?" a small husky voice whispers, breaking the silence in the dark warm room and awakes him from his very vivid dream.

"Mmm?" Blaine felt the instinctive urge to roll over and shove his face into another pillow, snoring quietly again until he fell asleep, but something blocked his path, he squinted his eyes open slowly to see Kurt's angelic face staring back at him, chin propped up on his elbow, which rested on Blaine's chest. A very startled Blaine jolted back into the sofa a little, leaving behind a grinning Kurt, _Seriously though, does this man ever stop smiling?_ Flustered movements and confused thoughts filled his head as he looked around at his environment-everything suddenly came back to him, and he felt himself grinning like a Cheshire cat thinking back to how perfect the night before had been; flirty touches and smiles from across the couch, comforting cuddles once the horror scenes began to flash across the television screen, falling asleep watching Kurt's angelic face smile innocently in his sleep, holding him in his arms as if they were lovers, dreaming about him-wait, fuck, the dream.

Blaine's eyebrows rose as he was suddenly hyper-aware of the situation in his pants, both men had fallen asleep in their clothes last night, which meant Blaine's hard-on was straining uncomfortably in the confines of his jeans, pressing against Kurt's thigh, who still (thank god) hadn't noticed yet..._Just don't move Blaine, keep super still and he won't suspect a thing!_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Kurt and Blaine jumped in surprise, and landed back in the same position they were in before, Blaine looked sideways at Kurt, squinting a little in hope that he still hadn't noticed, but judging by the faint blush that had appeared on his cheeks and how he was slightly avoiding eye contact with Blaine made him realise that yes, Kurt knew.

"You'd better get that before whoever it is stops ringing" he mumbled, twiddling his fingers a little as he moved to position himself pressed into the side of Blaine, head rested on his shoulder as he found the remote in the relatively dark room, switched the TV on and flicked absent-mindedly through the channels, the volume barely even audible. Blaine puffed a breath of relief when he felt Kurt's movements, feeling himself being a little less confined than before, and then mumbled an 'oh right, yeah I should' and began searching for the source of the annoying buzzing.

He turned his attention back to the vibrating phone in his pocket, and shoved his hand inside, fishing it out and glaring at the screen that flashed with the name 'Wes'. He was tempted to ignore it-but knew Wes too well to know that he would just continue ringing and pestering him until he answered the phone. He took a deep sigh as he usually did before answering the phone to his paranoid, pushy yet kind-hearted and caring best friend.

"Hello?"  
>"Anderson!"<br>Blaine chuckled slightly at Wes' enthusiastic tone-he always seemed to be happy, a very positive trait that another person he was fond of had also...he thought, turning his attention to the gorgeous man at his side.  
>"Wait—is that...are you-Blaine was that a laugh? Are you laughing? Does this mean you are back from the dead? Oh my god! I am so happy! What has happened to pull you out of your fucking dopey depression that was taking place these past few months? Why, who! Did you meet someone? Oh my god, you met a guy-am I right? Well? What are you waiting for? Tell me <strong>everything<strong>! What's his name? What good and bad traits does he have? How old is he? What does he look like?"

Blaine held the phone away from his ear and was surprised to still be able to hear his voice from where it was extended away from him; did this mean that Kurt could hear him too? He glanced sideways and had his breath knocked away from his lungs as he took in this perfect man's adorable little smile, he found himself lost in his eyes for a little while whilst Wes still waffled on, on the other end of the receiver. He finally forced his eyes to look at something else other than straight into Kurt's, and pulled the phone back to his ear reluctantly.

"Are you quite finished?"  
>"No! I swear to god Blaine if I don't get some answers, I am going to march round there right now and slaughter you!"<br>Blaine just snorted, and this gave Wes another chance to jump to more conclusions.  
>"Wait-are you with him now? Is that why you aren't telling me anything? Oh my god-did I call you while you were in the middle of making out? I'm so so sorry! Oh please don't kill me, I know how you punished me last time, I promise I didn't know-Blaine!"<br>"Wes! Chill out man, I'm not gonna kill you" he laughed easily and kissed the top of Kurt's head-it had become a habit recently.  
>"Oh...okay, well now I'm a little more than confused-could you pleeease just give me details? Just answer yes or no answers okay?"<br>"Um, alright" Blaine shot Kurt an odd look which he returned, both of them listening intently to the questions that Wes was asking.  
>"Right, so- number one. Did you or did you not, meet a man this week?"<br>"No, I didn't-"  
>"Oh" Wes sounded defeated and a little disappointed on the other end of the phone"<br>"I met him last week" Blaine said carefully, smiling to Kurt.  
>"What! Last week! Blaine! What the hell! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner! I'm your best friend!"<br>"Just-Jesus Wesley, carry on with the questions"  
>Wes frowned at the use of his full name, Blaine had figured out quite easily in high school which buttons to press to get him to react. "Don't you dare call me that Anderson!"<br>"Whatever" he laughed again, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's cheek whilst they smiled easily to each other.  
>"Hmm, okay- question two. What is this man's name?"<br>Blaine pulled his face away and pressed it more into the phone. "I thought you said yes or no answers!"  
>"To hell with yes or no answers! Answer my god damn question Blaine!"<br>"Fine! Its Kurt okay! Kurt Hummel" he confessed.  
>"Hmm, Kurt Hummel, okay- I like the sound of that. Anyway, question three. Are you or are you not dating or in any way shape or form sexually involved with him?"<br>"Wes!" Blaine blushed but Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder and kept it there to hide his blushing face.  
>"No! We aren't <em>sexually involved<em>... or dating, actually"  
>"Well that's a shock; we are talking about the same Blaine Anderson here aren't we? Sex god of the fucking gay universe? I think you've fucked every single gay guy I know-even if you haven't slept with them, they somehow seem to know your name"<br>"Okay Wes, enough" Blaine turned to see Kurt looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face before turning back into his shoulder.  
>"Oh shit, sorry! Are you with him now?"<br>Blaine just mumbled unintelligibly and leaned into Kurt's touch for a little longer before manoeuvring him to the side and getting up to stretch and walk into his room. He tried to keep his voice down as he closed the door, in hope that Kurt wouldn't hear his conversation through the thin walls.

"Thanks for that Wes!" he hissed.  
>"I'm sorry man! I didn't know!"<br>Blaine just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering how he was going to explain this to Kurt. "Its-Its okay, just..."  
>"You know Blaine, I've never seen you so bothered about other guys knowing about your sexual history, in fact you like to show off quite a bit about it...does this 'Kurt' mean a lot to you?"<br>Blaine stayed silent, he had only just been able to confess his love for Kurt inside his head to himself, yet alone to another person.  
>"I-Yeah I guess, I mean I care about him..." Blaine hesitated but decided that confessing was one of the first steps to lowering his barriers that had protected him over all these years. "A lot" he added, and heard nothing but silence.<br>"That's great Blaine" Wes sounded a little-wait, was he crying? If not he was definitely emotional. "That's _really_ great. I'm proud of you dude, I know how...hard it is for you- I'm glad you have found this guy, plus I'm sorry if I wrecked things with him a minute ago. I'd love to meet him if he is this important to you- You guys should come out with us sometime this week for a drink" he said softly, truly wanting to be introduced to the man that had changed his best friend in the space of just a week.

"T-thanks Wes, it means a lot" the two friends' phone conversations weren't usually this deep, in fact most of the time it was Wes lecturing Blaine about taking years to answer his phone, and then spending hours trying to persuade him to come out with their friends again like he had years ago before his depression hit him. "As for the drinks-I think that would be cool, but I don't know yet mate, its early days, I mean I don't even know if he wants a relationship with me yet. I'm definitely head-over-heels and it scares me to death man. Did you feel this way with Maria?"

"Hell yeah! It was the most un-nerving feeling in the world, and I didn't have a clue in hell what I was doing, or what I was feeling, but I knew from the first time I saw her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. There was no question about it, none of my ex's even mattered any more. All that shit with Sophie, it just vanished in an instant. Do you understand what I'm saying man? "

Blaine understood completely, in fact he knew the feeling like he knew the back of his hand, he felt all of those feelings that Wes listed and more; even now his heart was sinking just picturing the ridiculously perfect man in the next room to him. He was pretty sure he could feel his black round pupils turn into glowing red love hearts as his mind flooded with pure thoughts of Kurt.

"Blaine? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here" he muttered quietly. Wes' description had made him realise even more how real this was, how dangerously close to the edge he was standing. Like every now or then the voice in the back of his head would blow a gust of wind towards him hoping for him to topple off the edge.

"Well, I'll call you later or something okay? I don't wanna keep you from Kurt. I want more details later Anderson!"

"Okay" Blaine laughed, surprisingly nervous. He reached for the door handle and turned, one thing he wasn't expecting was to see Kurt stood right there in his face when he opened it. He went tumbling backwards onto the couch again, looking as scared as a deer in headlights.

"Cya Wes" he hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket, approaching Kurt carefully, trying to figure out why he looked so terrified.

"Kurt...?"  
>"Please don't"<br>"What? Don't what? Kurt, what's wrong? Please tell me" Blaine chewed his lip anxiously, wondering how to get the answer out of him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Kurt, sorry for what? You are really confusing me, why do you look so scared?"

"Just-I'm sorry for listening, okay? I couldn't help it, I could hear from the couch anyway and I walked towards the kitchen to find my phone and I stopped on the way, your voice was clearer and you were saying all these things and- oh god Blaine I am so, so sorry. I'll leave, I'll go now, just please-please don't hurt me"

Blaine felt like a monster. His beautiful angel that he _loved_ more than anyone in the world, feared him? This just wasn't right, why was he so terrifying when he's angry? And why was Kurt cowering away from him like he was some kind of disgusting parasite? He didn't even feel remotely angry that Kurt had been listening, in fact, it was probably easier him hearing that way since he didn't have the guts to tell him himself yet..

"Kurt, l-" Blaine took a step closer and Kurt took one back, colliding down the wall and sliding to the floor. He was mumbling things unintelligibly like 'please don't hurt me' when Blaine approached him. He sunk to the floor next to this breath-takingly perfect man, softly reaching out, exaggeratingly slow, to show Kurt how gentle and not angry he was being.

"Kurt," Blaine needed to look into his eyes, but his head remained either turned or faced to the ground. "Kurt, baby look at me, please" Blaine pleaded, shocking both himself and Kurt at the term of endearment he had just used. Still, at least it had gotten his attention.

_What the hell are you doing Blaine?_ His inner voice questioned. All he could reply with is _I need to do this_. He knew that letting Kurt go was not an option, and he definitely couldn't have him thinking of him as a monster-it was time he heard the truth, no matter how hard it was going to be to admit it.

"I need you to look at me and listen to me okay?" Kurt just nodded feebly, though the look of fear was still slightly present in his eyes.

"I don't know how much you heard in there, but I really care about you. I know we haven't known each other for that long and it's really hard for me to get my feelings out-feelings f-for you" Blaine wondered whether to go on, he decided to continue, feeling a squeeze of encouragement from Kurt's hand on his knee. He hesitated at first, but decided to get on with it and tell Kurt the truth.

"Look Kurt, here's the thing. I have really, really bad problems-okay? I'm fucked up, I'm damaged goods. No one has so much as come near me these past few years because I either scare them, don't return their feelings, or fuck 'em them dump 'em" both men cringed slightly at the last fact, but Blaine knew it was a thing of the past and he would definitely never treat Kurt like that.

"But then I met you-and everything...changed. I mean it's like the world stopped spinning on its axis, crashed and tumbled down and then started spinning in loads of different directions. It was just madness-I've never felt this way before-and I can't put a label on it, I don't know what this feeling is but what Wes just described to me in there is pretty much spot on the same feeling I have, I can't help but wondering whether you feel it too." Blaine reached a tentative hand to link it with Kurt's and push both hands against Blaine's chest. Both men sat for a while, feeling the exhilarating and rapid thumps that were almost beating out of his chest at the speed it was flying at.

"You see that? That's what you do to me, Kurt. Do you feel it?"

Kurt nodded slightly, and the fear had almost evaporated from his face, and slowly the shy smile that Blaine seemed to be so fond of returned.

"I don't know what made you think I would hurt you for listening to my conversation Kurt, you have got it so terribly wrong-I'm pretty sure I could hurt anyone on this planet if I wanted to-anyone **but** you. You deserve so much more than that. _I swear to you_ I will never lay an intentional or unintentional finger on you, I will never hurt you in any way shape or form"

the fear disappeared and Kurt pulled his and Blaine's hands away from Blaine's chest, only to press them back over his pounding heart too. Blaine smiled a successful smile, he was proud of himself. He felt proud for the first time in his life, even thinking back to what Wes had said on the phone, even 'I'm proud of you dude' meant a lot coming from Wes, considering he was never the emotional person. Remembering back to him talking about his love for Maria a few minutes ago, reminded Blaine even more of the painful throb in his chest that this heavenly man had caused.

"I'm sorry if this is all a little too much too soon but I had to make it clear how important you are to me. I'm surprised at myself for even getting that far, I don't have much confidence left over from what my dad took, Kurt. He stripped me of everything, so I have almost always resorted to anger or to bottling myself up. You are the only person I have felt safe to discuss with, you give me strength and I know it sounds cheesy-god I will probably look back at this in a minute and think what the fuck were you thinking man?" he laughed and was delighted that Kurt laughed with him, dropping their entwined hands into their laps.

"I'm not ready to say those words yet Kurt, I can't. But I'm gathering you know that I like you way more than a friend by now?" Kurt just nodded so Blaine proceeded to talk.

"I would love to pursue _us_; then again I have never had a proper relationship before, or at least one that lasted longer than a week because of my problems. And also we don't have to if you don't want to, I mean god-I've been talking for about ten minutes now and I don't even know how you feel about me!" Kurt laughed in return which was a good sign.

Kurt was laughing again, which meant he was happy, which means he wasn't scared of him anymore. Blaine thought to himself, the two men sat with their foreheads pressed together just soaking up the bliss for a little while, when their eyes met, that familiar burning sensation was going through the roof, they felt the need, the passion, the want, the love, and the lust all combine together in one, and immediately their lips were getting closer by the second...they came to a halt just before their lips touched, just sat admiring each other.

_Kiss him!_ Blaine's inner voice screamed, the one that was fond of Kurt, he seemed to have two voices now. One he believed in and one that wanted to put him down all the time.

_Is he going to kiss me or what? _Kurt's inner voice screamed impatiently, although he was comfortable with gazing into his eyes all day-Kurt still longed to feel Blaine Anderson's gorgeous delicious lips moving against his.

_Just a fraction closer Blaine, before he pulls away! That's all you have to do-to kiss the fucking love of your life. Just do it!_

...

-

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Oooh! Ahah, sorry. Does Blaine kiss Kurt or not? You will have to find out in the next chapter;) This chapter was a little choppy and I'm sorry if it lowered your expectations for how you wanted the confession to go-I just focused on it being true, honest and beautiful and basically forgot everything else. Please leave reviews-I'm really worried about this chapter as it is Blaine's confession and a part of me tells me I handled it wrong...**

**Song: Lego House-by-Ed Sheeran.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, so I feel like I let you down a little bit with the last chapter, I can't really change it now considering I have posted it and you've all read it but I apologise for my poor efforts-I'll be more careful in the future.  
>So this chapter focuses a little more on Blaine's pastfamily, This chapter is quite short, only because I am starting a new klaine fic, it will be posted shortly and will probably be named 'Ultraviolet' if you fancy checking it out-then again I might not end up posting it. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Your beauty, it still brings me to my knees, don't waste a tear on me it's my disease._

Something Beautiful  
><span>_chapter five-so close yet so far_

They both felt the heat. The suspense, the almost torture, anticipation as the adrenaline pulsed through their veins. The burning feeling of skin against skin. Fingertips tightened in Blaine's curls, whilst teasing ones caressed the skin on Kurt's neck. Their breaths hot and heavy and mingling with one another in the small gap between their lips. So close...so close...yet so very far.

_ Beeeeeeeep. _The sudden unexpected interruption sent Blaine flying backwards, whilst Kurt smacked back into the wall, both men having the breath knocked out of them_  
>"Hey Blaine. Guess who?" <em>a throaty laugh was heard from the answering machine_  
>"That was a stupid question. Of course you know who it is. I've seen you around with your new little boyfriend- that's right, I'm in New York. We haven't seen each other in so long. Why not introduce Kurt to the family?"<em> Blaine growled, at the mentioning of this disgusting evil man saying Kurt's name. He had **no** right.  
><em>"What dya say...son?"<em> the end of the message was signified with crackling fuzz over the microphone and another beep sounding from the answering machine.

Kurt had been watching the machine in shock and slight disappointment that it had ruined their moment, but as soon as the message had finished playing-his focus was immediately on the on-the-verge-of-breaking man about a metre away from him on the floor. Blaine sat with his legs out, knees slightly raised with his arms resting on them; a look of sheer panic written across his face. Kurt was sure to see the anger bubbling up underneath the mask that was painted on his face, drained white with an emotion that Kurt couldn't put his finger on.

"B-Blaine?" he shifted closer a little, receiving no reaction from Blaine, who was still staring at the answering machine with an un-readable expression. After a few minutes Blaine let out a heart wrenching sob and hugged his knees to his chest, causing Kurt to hesitate where he sat, but then edged closer and found himself being tugged and grabbed by Blaine, who was fisting his shirt and collapsing onto him with tears falling from his eyes.

"Blaine, Blaine Shh baby, it's okay" Kurt cooed, surprising himself at the pet name but that was pushed to the back of his mind as he crushed Blaine to his chest and rocked him slightly.

"Its-its him" he sobbed messily, pressing himself into Kurt's torso a little more, fisting into his shirt and holding on for dear life as the man rocked him gently. "My father. K-Kurt, it's him"

after fifteen more minutes of Kurt's embrace, Blaine fidgeted a little in his arms and pulled back, noticing how soaked Kurt's shirt was. He managed to choke out a humourless laugh mumbling a 'sorry'. Kurt simply shrugged his apology off, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt to lessen the dampness of the material sticking to his chest, he caught the way Blaine's eyes lingered on his exposed skin but then looked away with a shameful look in his eyes.

"Blaine, I don't mean to push you but-"  
>"No, Kurt. Its fine, you need to know...if this, if this is what we are, you know-I know we haven't discussed things because of the interruption" Blaine grew angry at his thoughtless father interrupting their 'almost kiss' (the one he had been fantasizing about for weeks now)<p>

"I told you about my father, not...accepting me" Blaine paused and shot a risky look at Kurt who was listening carefully. "Well there is a little more to the story than that" he huffed a huge sigh, sinking back against the wall. Kurt waited patiently, in fear that if he said anything the Blaine would hold back like he had done many times before, he knew that Blaine's past was difficult for him to talk about.

"I-I was abused...as a child"  
>Kurt felt his jaw drop and struggled to contract his muscles to bring it back up before Blaine became too hesitant to tell him the extent of everything.<p>

"H-how badly?"  
>Kurt asked reluctantly, cringing to himself a little when Blaine uttered "Very badly"<p>

"By abused... what exactly do you mean? I mean I understand, obviously, but—you know, what did it involve?" he struggled to get his words out, he knew that Blaine trusted him and felt it easier to let his feelings out with Kurt, more than he did with anyone else; but he still didn't risk pushing him too far.

"It involved verbal and physical, beatings, bashings...belts" Blaine winced as the last word slipped from his tongue, the scars from the cold hard metal that had once tore the skin of his young teenage body suddenly began to itch under his clothing at the mention of this sickening memory. His hand had subconsciously wandered underneath his thin white t-shirt to feel at the slightly raised bumps on the skin that were scattered carelessly across his ribs.

Kurt felt himself turn white. White with rage, but also with the pure sickening feeling that rested at the bottom of his stomach as he watched Blaine struggle to get through his explanation, reaching to touch the proof of his father's brutal attacks that stained his skin in faded uneven marks. Kurt now held an undeniable amount of hatred for a man he had never met. The man that had made Blaine's childhood unbearable, his own fucking father. The man that had caused Blaine to build walls around himself, protecting himself, not enabling him to trust or open up to anyone ever again. The man that had made Blaine believe that love didn't exist, that love was a ridiculous fairytale or fantasy that people believed in just to give themselves a tiny glimmer of hope when they were having a bad day. The man that had made Blaine, the most strong and contained man Kurt had ever met, _Blaine, _to turn to jelly just by hearing his sinister voice crackling through his answer machine. The man that had kept his son's number all these years, just to ring him every now and again to torture him with memories from the past that Blaine had just managed to oh-so-desperately forget, only for that to be ripped apart and forced back into full focus in this beautiful man's mind yet again. Kurt never though he would have hatred for a person he had never met or even seen before in his life. But it sure as hell was true, yes, Kurt loathed the man. Bruce fucking Anderson.

...

after 45 minutes of heartfelt words, tears, confessions and heart-wrenching yet disgusting unacceptable tales of Bruce Anderson's attacks on his gay son, the two men found themselves tangled up on Blaine's bed, Blaine's earlier confessions for his feelings for Kurt had not been mentioned-yet not forgotten..

A new song had just started playing on Blaine's ipod, buzzing softly through the speakers. Blaine had listened to this song a lot recently, loving the lyrics and how similar they were to the feelings he had for Kurt.

_**Oh my goodness, I can't hide it.  
>You just smiled when you walked by me,<br>Oh... my goodness, warning signs that no one showed me**_

_**Lost control but please don't hold me back.  
>Gonna go for it, I hope you're ready for it...<strong>_

"You have beautiful eyes, you know that?"  
>"So do you" Kurt blushed, closing his eyes and protecting them from Blaine's adoring gaze. They were spread on Blaine's bed, holding each other, gazing into each other's eyes and listening to the music. Both men knew that words were not needed; they just needed to relax and cherish the moment.<p>

_**Cause I don't know, if I can stop now,  
>I'm going too fast, head first.<br>My head just can't slow me down.  
><strong>_  
>"I love it when you blush" he stroked his thumb of his left hand over Kurt's cheek, where his hand was already resting on the side of his face. "I think it's adorable" Blaine hesitated, then blushed himself at what he decided to say next. "I think you're adorable"<p>

_**And I don't care, if you don't break my fall,  
>you got me dreaming of a life, that anybody else would die for<strong>_

"Now who's blushing, eh?" Kurt mocked but Blaine just tucked his face into Kurt's neck, in mock protest, hiding his face from Kurt's and nuzzling into the taller man's neck, breathing in his delicious cocoa-like scent.

_**I'm rolling downhill, no breaks.  
>Can't go back now, it's too late<strong>_

_**It's too late to look away  
>and un-feel what I feel for you,<br>look away and un-see what I see in you  
><strong>_  
>"You know... I never did get round to telling you how I feel earlier" he decided to get it out there, I mean, what is there to lose? Blaine has already said he likes him more than a friend, hasn't he? Isn't that enough reassurance?<p>

The song played on for a while as Kurt was silently convincing himself, he had also been listening to the lyrics, and also paying attention to how Blaine's eyes bored into his when he looked up every now and again-Kurt couldn't help but wonder whether Blaine was trying to tell him something more with the words of the song.

_**First sight, I believed in first sight.  
>No second thoughts in my mind, it just felt right.<br>Oh my goodness**_

Blaine lifted his head, suddenly very interested, questioning with his eyes as he noticed the mischievous glint in Kurt's eyes.

"Well... How do you feel?"

_**Cause I don't know, if I can stop now,  
>I'm going too fast, head first.<br>**_  
>"This is how I fucking feel" Kurt grinned as Blaine's eyebrows shot up at the use of language, Blaine thought it was hot, Kurt rarely swore, unless it was important and needed to be said. The last thing that Blaine's mind could process before Kurt fisted his shirt and smashed their lips together in a needy and desperate kiss was; <em>God he's beautiful.<em>

_**I've been dreaming of a life that anybody else would die for,  
>anybody else would die for...<strong>___

The kiss went from needy, sloppy and un-organised to beautiful, meaningful and slow within the space of about 10 seconds. Both men were gripping each other tighter than ever before, a sense of relief lingered in the room, the sexual frustration and temptation had been building ever since they set eyes on each other, and every minute of that was now being melted into this one kiss.

Blaine was the first to pull away for air, rolling onto his back and gasping like a goldfish, but unable to hold the miraculous smile that broke out on his face. He turned to see Kurt with the exact same expression, and pulled him in for a much needed hug as the song drifted to an end.

"Fuck, and I thought you couldn't get any more perfect"

Blaine whispered lovingly into his ear, making Kurt sigh contently into Blaine's shoulder as they couldn't help but wonder what the future held for them.

**A/N: Hope that was okay! I'm a little out of it this week, writer's block has now become my best friend and I seem to have started many other pointless fics just to get my brain into gear for writing more of this one. AGH! Frustrating!**

**Anyway... thank you sososososo much for reviewing/favouriting/adding to story alerts, it persuades me to write the next chapter when I get feedback from you guys.**

**song at the top: Black thumbnail-Kings of Leon.  
>song playing in background: Oh my goodness-Olly Murs<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm sorry this wasn't uploaded sooner (I hope I haven't lost any of you readers!) it's just I have sooo much work to do and I've been alternating between doing my homework, revising for exams, tumblr and writing fan-fiction, including writing chapters for my other fic 'Ultraviolet' But thanks for waiting! This chapter has a little drama in it, enjoy!**

_Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me, hold me in your arms. Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. Here's a feeling I won't forget; I'm in love now._

Something Beautiful  
><span>_chapter six-facade  
><em> 

The past few nights had felt like they were straight from a fairytale. The joy of finding someone new and wanting to let them in had surprised Blaine, he felt an even stronger bond with Kurt now he had poured his heart out to him and had the disgusting memories of his past accepted and comforted at the same time. He felt like he could let someone in for the first time in his life, the annoying inner conscience was still nagging at him, but he managed to shut it up for a few minutes by focusing on the feeling of Kurt's lips moving against his to distract him.

_I've decided that walking to work is much better than driving. I can't help but become amazed by the beauty that is New York at winter time-snow settling and creating a beautiful wonderland, the cool breeze fresh enough to wake me up after a long night (mostly spent texting Blaine). But above all, the soothing aroma of coffee mixed with the smell of Blaine's aftershave as he hugs me every morning when we meet at our coffee shop._

"Morning you" Blaine leant in to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist, nuzzling his nose against his in an Eskimo kiss, causing a chorus of laughter from Kurt, the sound he adored so much.  
>"Morning" Kurt smiled and inhaled the pure scent of Blaine whilst wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him tighter in the hug.<br>Blaine sighed, breathing in the scent of cool winter air, and reluctantly pulling away from Kurt's grasp, placing a grande non-fat mocha in Kurt's hand whilst sipping from his own cup.  
>"Got here before you this time" Blaine winked, whilst Kurt began to protest.<br>"Blaine, I told you I'm paying today"  
>"But I beat you to the coffee shop this morning! Hence it is my turn to pay"<br>"but it was your turn yesterday and the day before!"  
>"a-a-a" Blaine refused to take the money that Kurt was shoving into his pocket. "I got here first, that means I pay" he smiled effortlessly and gestured in the direction of the building they were headed, and the men began to walk.<p>

"So Mr. Anderson, sir. What is on your schedule for today? Any big important business meetings?"  
>Blaine cringed and nudged Kurt in the side "Oi! You know I think it's weird you calling me that"<br>"Well you are my boss... it is only normal that I address you by the proper title, sir" Kurt smiled, knowing how it made Blaine cringe.  
>"Shut it you!"<br>"Yes boss" Blaine tackled him in a hug and pulled him into an alley, pressing him back against the wall.  
>Their lips met frantically, Blaine licking teasingly along Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance until Blaine let out a groan and pulled away.<br>"Mmm you taste like coffee"  
>Kurt looked a little flustered, so he just giggled and attempted to fix his hair, checking his watch and pulling the curly haired man out by one hand.<br>"Come on you, don't want to be late for work now, do we boss?"  
>Blaine just shook his head, rolled his eyes and allowed the man to take his hand, guiding him towards their building. When they approached the door, Kurt slipped his hand out of Blaine's who threw him a grateful smile in return; they both knew how quickly rumours of favouritism could circulate the building. He opened the door for his boss and they walked in together, still chatting and sipping their coffees. It wasn't long before the usual crowd gathered around 'Mr. Anderson' and as normal he shot Kurt an apologetic look and sauntered off to deal with his appointments, interviews and important phone calls.<p>

**To: Blaine Anderson(Head Office)  
>From: Kurt Hummel(Photography DP)<br>Subject: Matter of emergency...Please check these photographs carefully.**

_Hello sir,  
>I have attached a file from the photo shoot of models for the next issue of 'Songful life' that is to be released next week. Please study these thoroughly as I think you will find them up to your standards.<em>

_Kind Regards,  
>Kurt Hummel<br>Head photographer for Anderson building of Musical Directions._

A blue rectangle flashed in the corner of Blaine's computer screen, telling him he had a new message. He groaned internally to himself, guessing it was from Sebastian, giving him more 'important' matters to sort out or address. He lazily moved the mouse to click the notification, an email filling his screen, he felt the pace of his heart quicken in his chest when his eyes rested upon the name 'Kurt Hummel'. Blaine laughed aloud at Kurt's surreal tone of writing, and saw his secretary Amber turn her head to look through the glass wall behind her from where she was sat at her desk; to gaze curiously at the adorable smile that was planted on Blaine's face. After a few seconds she turned her head back and Blaine leant back in his chair, stretching and reaching his arms behind his head, smiling to himself.

He realised that he had been daydreaming for way too long and decided to look at the photos for the next issue of magazine that was being released the following Tuesday. He clicked the link and watched the circle turn as they loaded, and he was faced with three small thumbnails. He squinted his eyes at the screen, at first glance, the small photos didn't look like ones of high quality standard that would be placed in a magazine; so he double clicked it-pulling a larger image up to face him. His eyes went wide at what he was actually faced with, until a wide grin broke out onto his face and he burst out into laughter again.

The first picture he laid eyes on was a goofy photograph the pair had taken at the weekend, Blaine had his reading glasses on and had drawn a lightening shaped scar on his forehead and ruffled his curls a little, whilst Kurt had retrieved Blaine's harry potter look-alike tie and wrapped it around his head, tying it just below his hair line and ruffling his own hair up into spikes. The pair smiled goofily at the camera, tongues lolling out at the sides of their mouths, he scrolled the bar across at the bottom and saw another picture of the same size next to it, he realised that Kurt had put the two into a collage and made into one big picture.

The other picture was the second picture they had taken that night, just after the harry potter impersonations, they were still dressed in their 'costumes' but Blaine had leant over to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek which were coloured with a light pink blush as he smiled his adorable little smile to the camera; looking up from underneath his long eye lashes. Blaine felt his heart stutter at the pure perfection that was Kurt Hummel, a smile of pure adoration spread across his face. He felt his pulse quickening, feeling his heart get heavier and warmer in his chest as he thought about this incredible man.

His hand subconsciously moved the mouse to click the second picture. Blaine felt himself cringe in embarrassment and groan-hiding his face in his hands, Kurt had snapped a picture of them both whilst he was asleep, half of Kurt's face was seen, resting his head against Blaine's chest adorably-his heavy lidded eyes looked on sleepily as Blaine's head rested on his own propped up hand, his arms wound tightly around Kurt. Blaine realised that he must have been snoring when Kurt had taken this-he always snored...how embarrassing.

The last picture was obviously taken on one of Kurt's many professional photography cameras that he owned, instead of the slightly less focused and fuzzier ones he had taken on his mobile the night before. Blaine felt the oddest sensation of his stomach doing somersaults whilst his heart appeared to be stuck in his throat; all incoherent thoughts were wiped from his mind as his jaw fell slack, staring at the picture. This was a picture of Kurt on his own, sat at his new desk, a name card reading 'Kurt Hummel Head Photographer'. Blaine took no notice of this though; he looked straight at the adorable man who was smiling endearingly at the camera, he wore fingerless grey gloves, his fingers wrapped protectively around a mug of cocoa, he was wearing Blaine's blue and red scarf he had lent him last Wednesday after work on a cold walk in the park. He had his black thick coat on, which accented his skin tone and made it look even paler and flawless than usual. His cheeks were still rosy from the cold weather this morning, he must have taken this as soon as he got to his new office that morning when Blaine left him at reception, he realised. His chestnut hair was swooped back yet perfectly styled as always; his adorable smile lighting up his face as he snuggled further into Blaine's scarf and hunched his shoulders a little, clasping the mug like it was the only thing that was giving him warmth.

Blaine felt himself sigh, his heart beat hadn't slowed, it was still going at 100mph and he couldn't get this beautiful man out of his head. He wanted Kurt's lips against his again, he wanted cuddles by the fire again, he wanted spontaneous dates and walks in the park and mostly he longed for at least some of his amazing dream he had the night before to come true... but were they even boyfriends? Neither of the men had put a label on their relationship-which didn't really bother Blaine because he tended to just fuck men and then dump them-but he definitely wasn't using Kurt for that. And what the hell did Kurt think about all this? Blaine knew he needed to talk to this gorgeous man sooner or later before he let him slip away, perfection and all.

**To: Kurt Hummel (PDP)  
>From: Blaine Anderson(HO)<br>Subject: RE: Photo shoot  
><strong>  
><em>Mr. Hummel,<br>I have reviewed the photographs, I think they will be more than suitable for next weeks issue. _

_Yours Sincerely  
>Blaine Anderson<br>Leader of faculty, Anderson Building of Musical Directions._

_P.S. You are so adorable, it kills me._

Kurt actually decided to do some work instead of letting his mind drift and wander into the subject of the beautifully mysterious man, Blaine Anderson. He was sorting through papers and adding things to his to-do-list when an orange rectangle appeared in the corner of his screen, he knew it would be Ian, because he had been lecturing him all day, Kurt had taken notice that Ian had nothing but kind words to say to everyone else, but whenever Kurt was around, he seemed to have nothing but orders and complaints to shout in his direction. He rolled his eyes and clicked the rectangle, his heartbeat quickening when he saw the name of the sender. **Blaine Anderson**. He hadn't even expected Blaine to reply to him, considering the amount of times he had hovered over the send button, worrying about whether to send the photographs and risk getting caught, or maybe having Blaine shout at him for not doing anything productive. Regardless of what Blaine had said to him the day before about how he could never hurt him, Kurt still found himself fearing Blaine just a little bit when his anger got the best of him.

He was happily surprised and pleased that Blaine was _not_ angry with him in the reply email, and as he read on, he found himself blushing and butterflies began to fly at deathly speeds inside his stomach at Blaine's 'P.S' comment about him. Without hesitation Kurt began to type vigorously, smiling to himself. Half way through his message, Ian walked in, stood with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised at Kurt whilst he stared dreamily at the computer screen.

"Do you plan on doing _any_ work today?"  
>Kurt's head snapped up immediately at the cold toned voice that spat in his direction.<br>"Uh, yeah I am. I'm emailing Mr. Anderson"  
>Ian just scoffed arrogantly and shook his head, "I don't know how you even got this job. You're too young to take this seriously"<br>Kurt almost winced with the sting of Ian's words, but put his head back down and continued to type.

**To: Blaine Anderson(Head Office)  
>From: Kurt Hummel(Photography DP)<br>Subject: RE: Reply  
><strong> 

_That's great then sir.  
>Thank you for reviewing those for me.<em>

_P.S don't die! If you die I'll have no one to go on my lunch break with in 15 mins ;-)  
><em>Kurt tried to deny the fact that Ian's attitude towards him was affecting him. He was probably just a little homophobic, it made sense, almost everyone in the workplace had probably sussed out that Kurt was gay from the very second he first walked through the door with Blaine that one morning, having met him only 10 minutes ago. That all seemed so far away now. It was so distant Kurt could barely remember what his life was like before this man waltzed, or should he say 'bumped right into' it. The two men knew each other almost off by heart, they sensed each other's movements and emotions almost instantly. It was like they were telepathic. Kurt didn't understand what was going on between him and Blaine, but one thing was for certain, he _definitely_ didn't mind the feeling or the taste of Blaine's perfect lips moving against his.

Kurt had let his mind wander again and didn't realise an angry Ian through the glass who appeared to be storming right towards Kurt's office. He jumped with a start when the door was wrenched open and a short bald man stepped inside, shouting abuse at him. Kurt was used to homophobes by now, his high-pitched voice and his good sense of fashion had pushed him right into the trap, people would take one look at him and fit him to the stereotype within a second.

"For god sake Hummel! Will you get your fucking head straight and get some work done instead of sitting around all day!"

Kurt glanced at him, confused as he looked back to the photos on his desk he was supposed to approving and reviewing. "Well I need to sit at my desk to review these photographs, Ian. What do you expect me to do? Walk around the building whilst writing them?" he added sarcastically whilst the older man just stood in the doorway, arms crossed and glaring.

"You know, you young people, you get employed so easily yet you do no work! You probably don't even have the qualifications! You are careless and your attitude towards senior members of staff is appalling!"

Kurt stopped himself from wincing and sighed forcedly instead. That was another thing he was used to, people stereotyping him for his age. older people believed that all men did Kurt's age was go out and get drunk-fair enough, that was mostly accurate for most of Kurt's other friends, but not for him; he was nothing if not ambitious, ever since a young age he had been focused on nothing but his future life and career, always obsessing over photography and it soon became a lifestyle. He wasn't the type of man who would give up on something he was passionate about so easily. Being gay had had a harsh effect on his childhood and caused many people to hate him for no apparent reason, he would fight to make others believe he had the same rights as everyone else in this cruel unfair world. No matter what it took, Kurt Hummel was a determined man.

When Ian realised that the younger man was simply refusing to admit he was doing any wrong, he walked off, huffing in frustration and throwing his arms in the air as he wrenched the door open and stormed off down the corridor, leaving Kurt to run his hands through his hair and sigh in his new bad mood.

By the time his lunch break had swung round, Kurt was happy to just _see _Blaine's face as he bounced around the corner to meet him at Kurt's new office. The two men wrapped themselves up in their scarves and pea coats and headed to their coffee shop which was only two streets away.

"So" Blaine started, sipping from his coffee and huddling close to him in the booth they were sat in. "How's your day been so far?"

Kurt pondered whether or not to inform Blaine about his trouble with Ian, but decided against it-guessing it was just a phase and probably wouldn't continue. Ian was perhaps just having a bad day, right? "Fine," he lied smoothly, avoiding Blaine's gaze knowing that he would see right through him. "what about you?" he looked up to see Blaine scrutinizing his every movement with narrowed eyes, Kurt shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat and Blaine sat back a little, his face returning to normal when he guessed that it either wasn't important, or Kurt simply didn't want to talk about it. He decided to change subject as his mind drifted back to the photograph he had receiver earlier of Kurt huddled up in his scarf and coat with his fingerless gloves, rosy cheeks and looking young at his desk in his new office.

"By the way, those photographs you sent me..." he trailed off, noticing Kurt was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face "w-what? Do I have something on my face?" Blaine began to rub hastily at his chin, smoothing his fingers over his fresh clean shaved face.

"No" Kurt shook his head, seemingly jumping out of the daydream he was entranced by. He smiled and gestured for Blaine to carry on. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Uh...Oh! Right, yeah, Erm- the photos!" Blaine felt a little uncomfortable not knowing what kind of emotion that expression on Kurt's face was supposed to show, _what the hell is he thinking? And why is he looking at me like that?_ " I can't believe you took a photo of me when I was asleep!" Blaine nudged his knuckle into Kurt's side, making him giggle.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't resist, you looked so cute" he blushed and cuddled closer to Blaine. "I hope you don't think I'm a creeper" he said quietly, Blaine just laughed.

"Of course not," he smiled and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You looked pretty darn cute too" he kissed the top of Kurt's head and the immediately immersed back into conversation. It was such a contrast of comfort with Blaine in their little coffee shop, and discomfort back at the office with Ian. The more he dwelled on it the more anxious he got, wondering the reasons for his sudden dislike Ian had taken to him. When they returned to the building and said their goodbyes and promises to talk soon, Kurt returned to his office and watched out for how Ian acted with the other staff. The first thing he saw was Ian laughing with Tom about something, and then patting him on his shoulder. Tom was pretty young too, around Kurt's age actually. _What the hell?_ The next thing he saw, Ian was walking away from Tom and towards Kurt's office, he went inside without knocking and burst out, frustrated. He walked straight over to Jane who was stood at Ana's desk, talking to her about something, neither of them doing any work. Kurt expected Ian to interrupt their conversation by screaming at them to do some work like he did to Kurt on multiple occasions- but he just stopped and talked with them, laughing and smiling before turning and seeing Kurt stood dead in his tracks, the smile from his face fell as he laid eyes on the young man.

"What the hell are you doing!" his anger bubbled under the surface uncontrollably as he balled his fists and walked towards a scared looking Kurt. Ana was looking at Kurt with an almost worried expression, feeling sympathetic towards the frightened young man.

"I-I just got b-back from my break" he answered quickly, walking backwards a little with the fear of realising that Ian's facade wasn't too far from breaking point.

"Who said _you_ could have a break?" Ian snapped bitchily.

"I'm entitled to one" Kurt retorted, stating his rights and almost putting his hand on his hip to show his attitude-but decided against it seeing what he had just said had affected the man in front of him.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! How dare you! You wait until senior management hears about this!" Ian stormed off to his office, Kurt could see him heading straight for the phone and jabbing a number of speed-dial into the phone. Kurt's eyes shifted to the two women who were still stood at Ana's desk, watching him stand with a clueless expression. Deciding to return to his office, Kurt pulled off his gloves, pushing them into his pockets and walked towards the door with his head down.

"Kurt" Ana called just before he reached for the door handle, the man turned in surprise, wondering why she was talking to him.

"Yes?"

She glanced at Jane who nodded for her to continue. "Just ignore Ian, he's a horrible, horrible man" she said, her lips downturned in an unappreciative smile as she looked over to the glass window by Ian's office where he could be seen waving his arms in frustration, shouting into the phone.

Kurt nodded a little dopily and hesitated on the spot. "Thanks, I...I just-I don't understand" he was twisting the same gloves in his hands he had just taken off a few seconds ago, nervously awaiting the women's answers-to see whether they knew the reason for Ian's behaviour. They seemed to understand what Kurt was saying immediately and Jane shook her head in disapproval thinking back to the angry man's blatant unfair bullying. "W-why me? Like, did I do something wrong or..?"

Ana took a step forward and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, which surprised him considering he had never talked to either of these women before in the space of time he had been working there. "You didn't do anything wrong Kurt, just ignore him. He obviously just hasn't taken much of a liking to you yet, there's nothing you can do apart from ignoring him." she suggested and Kurt nodded gratefully before turning back to his door.

"Well thanks for the advice ladies, but I have work to do so I'll catch up with you later?" he added suggestively, making both women nod eagerly and wave enthusiastically as he stepped into his office, seeing Jane twirling her hair in her fingers and giggling flirtily, exchanging understanding and agreeing looks with Ana. He thought they looked a little _too_ excited, and realised they probably thought he was straight. _Oh god...they didn't think-did they? Oh dear...I've been here before_

Kurt was about to reminisce when Ian burst through into his office and Kurt immediately busied himself with work, organising papers and standing to walk to the filing cabinets, pulling out a file under the name of 'photography December 2011' and rifling through it-retrieving the information he needed for the scheduled photography session he was supposed to lead in 15 minutes and returning to his desk. He was vaguely aware of the bald man stood with his arms crossed staring at him expectantly in the doorway and glanced up to him, holding his gaze for a minute before snapping a snarky comment.

"Is there something you wanted Ian? Only, I was trying to do my work-you know, what you keep asking me to do, yet continue interrupting me with yet another complaint?" the door was wide open behind Ian and Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Ana and Jane smiling at his confidence, he risked waving at them, causing Ian to look between Kurt and the two women, a confused look on his face.

"I thought I'd let you know" he spat through his teeth, "I let senior management know about your lack of work, they filed a complaint and Mr. Anderson will be informed shortly" Ian stated smugly, the smiles on the women's faces dropped immediately, both were extremely aware of Mr. Anderson's uncontrollable anger. Kurt shrugged and tried to hold back his smile at the thought of Blaine's beautiful face.

"Are you...smiling? Are you fucking serious? Do you even know who Mr. Anderson _is?_" Ian scoffed, shifting on his feet, "you won't be smiling after he's dealt with you" and with that Ian strutted right out of Kurt's office-not bothering to close the door. He was met with the worried faces of Ana and Jane who had heard every sentence. Kurt just sighed, shaking his head; resisting a silly smile thinking of Blaine and glanced at the clock, fumbling with his keys on the necklace hanging around his neck, finding the one for his door, grabbing his file and locking his office behind him. He smiled half-heartedly to the women as he exited, who were still stood gawking at Ian's truthless accusations, both knew Kurt had done no wrong.

As he strolled down the corridors, searching for the photography shooting room, Kurt wondered to himself-how was Blaine actually going to react to all of this? Would he believe Ian and realise that he actually hadn't done near enough the amount of work that he should have done this week? Kurt was suddenly nervous- _crap, what if Blaine takes Ian's side?_ he gulped down the lump in his throat and pushed the door of the photography room, coming face to face with the models for the shoot, and beginning to announce orders to the crew, taking his camera and setting it up on the stand, linking it up to the computer before getting to work.

A few hours of successful work later, Kurt was happy with his performance in his first official session as head photographer. The rest of the crew seemed lovely, even the models weren't quite as arrogant or big-headed as he thought they would be, in fact everyone seemed to take an immediate liking to Kurt. Everyone except for Ian of course-and Kurt thanked whoever was up there that Ian wasn't involved in anything in the photography shooting sessions department.

Actually, Kurt didn't even _know_ what Ian's job was. All he ever seemed to do was boss Kurt around and tell him he wasn't doing enough work-_what a hypocrite _Kurt thought, _I never see him doing any fucking work, all he does is moan at me all the time_.

When he finally reached his office, walking past both Ana and Jane at their desks doing work, he nodded to them subtly, they both returned shy smiles and watched him unlock his door, returning his file to the filing cabinet and walking out again, deciding to take a trip to the coffee machine. He heard the elevator ding behind him as he locked his door. Turning to see Ana and Jane wide eyed with two mixed emotions that were unreadable.

"Kurt" Ana hissed, her desk being the closest to Kurt as he stood with an eyebrow raised. "Kurt, he's here." She sounded petrified and stiffened noticeably as the sound of footsteps became more apparent on the hard floor.

Kurt knew she was talking about Ian, so he didn't turn to greet him. He refused to be scared by this fucking stupid man. That is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a deep husky voice whisper in his ear.

"Hey gorgeous"

Kurt jolted a little, but recognised the voice and let his heart rate accelerate as he sighed and leaned back into Blaine's embrace. Kurt's back was pressed to Blaine's chest as he lolled his head back onto the shorter man's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne that was pure Blaine and letting his eyes droop close. "Mmm, hey"

Blaine pressed feather-light kisses down Kurt's jaw line before pulling away slightly and turning around to face Kurt, he took notice of how Kurt seemed a little tense and looked very tired. "You alright? You seem a little stressed?"

Kurt just groaned and lolled his head back a little, walking away from his office door, catching the faces of Ana and Jane who were displaying a 'WHAT THE FUCK' kind of look, jaws wide open they were almost on the floor. Blaine followed him and watched hungrily as Kurt's hips swayed tantalizingly in front of him. Kurt turned on his heels to see Blaine staring at his ass, and raised an eyebrow at the curly haired man. Blaine immediately looked away, turning towards Jane's desk, reaching out to flick a few pages on her desk, checking she was doing enough work to distract him from Kurt's incredibly long legs. He glanced back to Ana's desk that they had already passed and did the same, nodding acceptably, causing the women to let out equal sighs of relief before returning to gawking at the two men.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. So, what are you doing up here?" Kurt asked warily, he obviously knew the reason Blaine was on his floor of the building and he caught Ian rushing out of his office out of the corner of his eyes and sighing-dreading what was to come. Blaine pressed their sides together as Kurt faced Ian, instead of replying, he reached for Kurt's hand behind their bodies and linked their fingers effortlessly, stroking his thumb against the back of Kurt's hand in hope to give him some comfort, noticing how Kurt stiffened when the bald man approached them.

Ian took notice of how close Blaine and Kurt were standing but chose to ignore it, he didn't want to ask too many questions or get Mr. Anderson angry.

"Mr. Anderson! Thank you for coming up here" Ian stepped forward with his best fake smile plastered to his face, reaching out a hand that Blaine shook with his free one that wasn't linked with Kurt's.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Blaine looked around a little, seeing Ana and Jane watching them, though their heads snapped back down to their work when Blaine saw them. "I don't see anything abnormal" Blaine lifted an eyebrow towards the bald man who stood before him, twisting his hands together almost nervously.

"Oh! Well, you see sir-there have been _some_" Ian lifted his eyebrows and glared at Kurt which Blaine noticed and resisted the urge to growl protectively at him. "-workers, who simply aren't working up to my standards around the office." Blaine was silent, so Ian took it as a sign to carry on his explanation. "As chief co-ordinator" Ian paused, letting his important title sink in, trying to impress Mr. Anderson. "I call the shots around here, and I expect a high standard level of work to be maintained around the whole photography department." Kurt fidgeted a little under Ian's intense gaze. "A standard that Mr. Hummel has _not_ been working at this week." He stared pointedly at Kurt until Blaine took a step forward; Kurt squeezing his hand slightly to make sure Blaine was calm and didn't cause a scene that he would regret. Something else Kurt had realised these past few days was how protective Blaine got over him at the simplest things.

"Can you give me any proof?" Blaine was thankful for Kurt squeezing his hand to keep him calm; otherwise he would be about 10 seconds away from tackling this arrogant dumb little fuck to the ground.

"Well...I, Hummel hasn't been completing his work recently _or _doing any of the tasks I set him"

"Hummel? You do not address a member of staff that way Mr. Carrey" Blaine stated matter-of-factly, talking again before Ian could start talking or give him some petty excuse. "And please could you tell me why you are setting him tasks to do? Even as a 'chief co-ordinator' you are only supposed to supervise, not set any extra work or 'tasks' to any member of staff other than the work they are originally told to deal with."

Ian spluttered a little under Blaine's intense gaze and came to his own defence, "Well, every time I go into his office he is emailing people"

"And those 'people' would be me, Mr. Carrey." Ian stepped back a little as Blaine narrowed his eyes at him and continued. "I received an email this morning containing the most recent photographs taken for our next issue's release, I assume that is who you were emailing today Mr. Hummel?" Blaine turned to Kurt with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes that is correct" Kurt said almost shyly, not wanting to seem smug in case Ian called him out on it later when Blaine was gone.

"Well well Mr. Carrey, it seems you have wasted my time that I should be spent running this business with a pointless complaint-I see no wrong here, nor do I believe that anyone is not working up to 'your standards' as you put it, everyone is working perfectly to _my_ standards, and that is all that's important." Blaine rubbed his thumb against the back of Kurt's hand again soothingly behind their backs before dropping his hand and walking towards the elevator and pressing his forefinger down on the button. "Oh and Mr. Carrey?" Blaine turned on his heels to face a stunned looking Ian once again. "I understand if you have a 'complaint' but in the future, could you just email me instead of demanding I see you in person? You aren't only wasting my time, you're wasting the company's time" and with that, Blaine walked, quite calmly might I add, into the elevator as the two metal doors pulled shut. He stood inside, actually proud of himself for once, and he knew Kurt would be too.

_I told him straight without yelling at him once. I protected Kurt without raising a single fist. I remained calm throughout the discussion, only because I had Kurt; and for once, I saw the relieved look on the other workers faces, instead of the usual sheer panic whenever 'Mr. Anderson' entered the office with a stern expression._ Yep, Blaine was pretty proud of himself.

Whilst all this was happening, the offices were silent, secretaries and people working at desks nearby were quiet, none of them had expected Mr. Anderson to react so calmly to the situation, and does this mean that Blaine had changed for good? What had made him so humble and calm about things? Had he met someone new? Was he seeing a therapist? Was he getting some sort of guidance or counselling? Who knew? And who cared? As long as they didn't have to dread all day long and rush like crazy to get things done whenever they heard that Blaine was coming to their office that day to do a 'standard procedure review' in feat that he would snap at someone or notice something out of place.

Ian was still frozen in his spot, he couldn't quite believe two things; one, that Mr. Anderson hadn't believed him and wasn't impressed by his title in the office-I mean, who wouldn't be?  
>And two, why the hell was he snapping at him? Why not Kurt? Kurt was the one, who hadn't done any work here; he was the one in the wrong yet not being punished. He decided there and then that he would not rest until Kurt was punished, he would gather evidence throughout the days that Kurt worked and set things up to ensure he got caught. He would even set up cameras and frame him for things if it meant getting rid of his smug little face around the office. The guy everyone fucking adores. <em>The worthless gay kid that doesn't deserve this job, the stupid pathetic fag who doesn't deserve to live.<em>

**A/N: Ooooh...evil Ian! What a prick! So what lengths will he go through to get Kurt fired? Btw, just letting you know I obviously don't feel that way about gay people myself (I love them in fact), the last paragraph was in Ian's perspective although I didn't really make that clear.**

**So since it's New Years I thought I'd take the opportunity to thank you all so so soo much for all the support you have given me with this fanfic, it means so much to me considering this is one of my first fics that I had the courage to post-you guys are the best! Mwah! I hope you all had a great holiday and New Year!**

_**P.S. I have updated my profile/about me, so now I have the new link to my tumblr, if anyone wants to check it out :-) Also-the song at the top was Kiss me by Ed Sheeran.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_And I feel like taking off, let me be your supernova, before you make the biggest mistake of your life, give me the chance to get it right_

Something Beautiful  
><span>_Chapter 7-Meeting Wes_

Blaine sighed. Who knew that trying to please two people at the same time could be so hard? (no pun intended  
>"Come on Blaine! One night! I promise, you don't even need to drink! I just want to meet him!"<em><br>_"I dunno Wes" Blaine sighed hesitantly into the phone and fisted his fingers in his curls. "Me and Kurt," he paused and wondered what the right thing to say was. "We aren't really..." he sighed confusedly. "Exclusive."  
>"What do you mean you aren't 'exclusive'? I thought you were in love with this guy?" Wes protested, his voice getting higher slightly in frustration. Blaine stumbled over his words and paced back and forth in his office. <em>What the hell am I supposed to say? I don't even know if Kurt and I are...together.<em> _And even if we are, what if he doesn't want to meet Wes? I mean he can get a little...defensive, and he tends to not have much of a filter,_ _what if he blurts out to Kurt that I'm in love with him when he's drunk or something?_

"I-Wes, I don't know man, I don't know if Kurt will be up to it anyway"  
>"I don't care, you're coming, both of you, even if I have to drag you there myself!"<p>

Blaine opened his mouth but the words died in his mouth as he laid eyes on the most beautiful man passing by his office through the glass walls. Kurt was wrapped up in his red cashmere striped scarf and his long pea-coat which stopped about mid-thigh of his tight yet stylish work trousers; his arm was linked with Anna, or 'the woman from his office' which was who Blaine recognised her as. He was laughing amicably and tugging his scarf off with his free hand before risking a quick glance into Blaine's office. Both men blushed and ducked their heads when their eyes met, embarrassed that they'd caught each other looking.

Blaine pressed all his weight onto one foot, swinging the other back and forth, staring down at his shoe as it scuffed the floor. The ground seemed to be a pretty interesting place for Kurt to look too, _anything_ to distract him from the gorgeous man that had just been watching him. Blaine kept his face pointing downwards, but lifted his gaze to watch Kurt again under his thick dark eyelashes; his phone still pressed to his ear pointlessly. Kurt turned again and met Blaine's gaze for the second time, but instead of turning away, they both just stared slightly.

Eyes shining, smiles glowing and blush increasing. Blaine sent Kurt a final wink before he turned the corner and out of sight, Anna was completely unaware of Kurt's distractions and had jabbered on through all of it, Kurt just smiled to himself and drifted back into the conversation, nodding and pretending he knew what the hell she was going on about.

"Blaine? Blaine! Hell-oooooooooooo?" Wes' annoying voice came back into Blaine's hearing and he sighed irritably, answering the frustrated Chinese man.

"Huh? What?"  
>"Did you get distracted by lover boy or something? Or are you turning deaf? You just zoned out!"<p>

Blaine blushed immediately, _God, look at yourself, you're blushing like a teenage girl for fuck sake_ his annoying inner conscience chimed in, he found that it had been making a star appearance in his head these past few days since Kurt had been sort of helping him with his anger issues; it constantly reminded him of things he should be flipping out over, but instead chose to remain calm. He felt powerful, in control of his emotions and over powering that stupid annoying little fucker in his head.

"Something like that" he mumbled in return, kicking the skirting board of his office door.

"Well, anyway, since you've taken so long to answer me now anyway, I've decided to just go ahead and decide for you. You're coming tomorrow night. With Kurt. End of." And with that, Wes hung up and Blaine was met with a _beeeeeeeeeeeeep_ before his protests died on his tongue.

_

Kurt was exhausted. There were so many things to do, and with so little time. He had a long list of photographs taken from yesterday's shoot that needed sorting through and deciding on the final three before sending them to the publicists and then to Blaine. Also, Ian was still being a pain in the backside and was ordering him to do every little job for him, even the stupid little un-necessary ones like getting Kurt to empty his office bin for him? he had much better things to do than to waste his time emptying bins, and he didn't remember seeing **'binman' **on the job description.

Nevertheless, he ploughed on, and made sure Ian didn't have any excuse to whine at him; in fact he mostly just tried to avoid him all together, which wasn't easy. Everywhere Kurt went he seemed to pop up, even this morning on the way to work with Blaine, he drove past slowly in his car with narrowed eyes, spying on the couple and then driving off slowly, staring at his rear-view mirror. Both men just laughed at him as if he were some derived loony (which was in some respects quite true).

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for the first time that day, rubbing his rough palms over his smooth face and running the tips of them through his hair in attempt to relax himself. That didn't last long, obviously, because Ian came bursting through the door without permission and started screaming immediately.

"Why are you so bad at your job!"

"What?" Kurt sighed, he had had enough. What else could he possibly be blaming him for now?

"It's cause you're a fag isn't it? Fags are worthless and can't do shit, that's why you're such a failure"

Kurt sat open mouthed as Ian stormed out, no one had ever been that direct to him since high school, and he didn't even know the real reason Ian was angry; but he definitely didn't look like he was one to be messed with. He felt the pointless tears welling in his eyes and tilted his head back, desperately trying to blink them away in case anyone else stormed in un-invited.

At this very thought, there was three quiet knocks at my door before Ana poked her head around with a sympathetic look on her face. He held in the sobs and tried to look strong and confident, _don't let anybody see you cry_.

"Hey An, what's up?" he listened to his own voice and didn't even recognise it, something sounded off, though he couldn't place what it was.

"Hey, I just, I heard- well, we all did, but... um, we heard what Ian said to you" she bowed her head slightly in shame, though Kurt had no idea what she had to be shameful for.

"Oh" he replied simply and ducked his head, watching his thumbs twiddling in his lap intently. He sniffed un-intentionally and Ana rushed over to him, embracing him in her arms and rocking him gently as his walls crashed, the dams collapsed and tears splashed onto her shoulder.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay" His sobs became louder and he wondered why it still got to him. After spending most of his life getting bullied, why was it such a shock to him that the reason Ian picked on him was because he was gay? And why was it so hard to hear _that word_ after not hearing it since his senior year of high school?

"I'm sorry" Kurt pulled back, noticing the patch of wetness on Ana's shoulder, and sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve like a young child. Ana just smiled sadly at him and shook her head, lifting herself onto his desk between his legs where he sat on the chair. She reached for his hands and held them inside hers, stroking his palms with her thumbs soothingly. After a while, and after she had let Kurt calm down a little before she spoke again.

"You know it's not true right?" she waited until Kurt lifted his head and locked eyes with her. "Everything he said, none of it is true, you aren't any of those things Kurt, and neither are you a failure. In fact, ever since you got here, the whole department is finally back on their feet again! We were all lazy slackers until you turned up and got us all sorted out straight" she smiled and a little smile crept its way back onto Kurt's face.

"I bet you are loved by so many people Kurt, I haven't even known you that long, what, about a week? Two weeks? Since we first spoke? And you already amaze me by the amount of work you do, one thing's for sure, you're not a quitter" she laughed encouragingly and he nodded in agreement, wiping his eyes and squeezing her hands as he looked up at her from his seat.

"Thank you Ana, it's just- I, I can't...I don't know what happened. I've been told the same things all my life by homophobes that it's starting to get old now, but hearing it from _him_. It just...made me feel so _ashamed_"

"But you have nothing to be ashamed of Kurt"

"I know" he sighed. "I know, and thank you, Ana, you really are a great friend."

"That's what they tell me" she winked and stood up, pressing a kiss to his hands before dropping them and moving around to the front of his desk.

"I'll see you around yeah? Don't get yourself down and just carry on with whatever you were doing" she smiled at Kurt who nodded in return. She left with a wave of her hand and gently clicked the door shut. 

"Are you sure Kurt?"

"Positive"

Blaine just whined in protest and fell back onto his bed with a groan, lying flat on his back with his legs dangling off the edge from the knee downwards; arms spread wide with a pout on his face. Kurt laughed and resisted the urge to brush the curls off of his forehead..._You can't make little romantic gestures when you aren't even boyfriends!_ Instead he just fell down next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"Kurt," Blaine's whiny voice butted in again merely 10 seconds later. "Are you sure? Seriously, you have no idea how annoying and pushy and...and...frustrating! My friends can be...especially Wes!"

Kurt just stayed silent and rolled to his side to face Blaine with an eyebrow raised, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Why would you want to go out to some stupid filthy club with 10 guys you don't even know to try and make conversation with them and get to know their pointless lives when we could just sit at home and have another movie marathon?" Blaine was pouting again and the other man resisted the urge to smile as Blaine's curls flopped onto his face, he looked more like a puppy right now than he ever had before.

"Because! They're your friends, Blaine. If we're going to be _best friends_ then we need to get to know each other" Kurt shrugged, wanting so badly to replace 'best friends' with 'boyfriends' but he feared that wasn't what Blaine saw them as.

Blaine simply groaned again and flailed pointlessly on the duvet in protest, a scowl printed across his face like a toddler in a tantrum. "But Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!"

"No! No buts, you asked me if I would like to go, and I told you I'd love to. So that's final, we're going."

"But they aren't even really my friends! I haven't spoken or seen any of them in months! Aside from Wes...but I've only had the odd phone call from him, nothing more! Seriously it would be pointless, please Kurt"

Kurt thought for a minute. What if Blaine didn't _want_ him there? Was that why he was kicking up such a fuss? He hadn't actually given him a real reason as to why he didn't want his friends to meet him other than he would much rather stay at home instead of going out and getting drunk with people he apparently didn't really even care much for.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Kurt sat up and faced away from Blaine after whispering the question in a small shy voice. Blaine immediately sat up and flung himself across the other side of the bed, falling off and straight onto his knees in front of Kurt; resting his palms on Kurt's biceps and rubbing soothingly, waiting for him to lift his head so he could see those beautiful blue orbs.

"Of course not, how could you ask that?" Blaine sounded quite offended, but he realised that he hadn't exactly been clear with Kurt about his feelings, and that Kurt didn't actually _know_ how precious he was to him.

"I-I, it's nothing, I just—I don't know, I guess...I just wondered why you don't want me there, or to- to meet your friends...I just..."

Blaine cut him off by taking both of Kurt's hands and gathering them in his warm palms, kissing each fingertip in a way that was way too sweet and romantic to be platonic. Kurt looked up at the gesture with a questioning look in his eyes. Blaine just shrugged and hoped that Kurt wouldn't ask...truth be told he wasn't exactly ready to come clean, if anything he was nervous as hell.

"It's not like that Kurt it's just...those guys—they aren't really...Basically, before I met you I was in a bad place, not one of them came through for me apart from Wes. He has been my best friend for years though, so I guess it's a little different..."

Blue met hazel for a minute before Blaine continued. "Look, if you want to go then we can, I guess I'm just being stubborn but...I haven't seen any of them in a while so things might be a little more than awkward...I guess I'm just trying to avoid them at all costs. Though I have no problem with you meeting Wes, but I'm warning you now, he is more than weird."

Kurt laughed at this, which brought the smile back to Blaine face. Blaine squeezed the other man's knees gently before springing up from his crouch, his legs clicking with protest. "Ouch"

"Got aching joints, old man?" Kurt smirked from his place on the bed.

"Oh shut up you!"

"Never" Kurt grinned and stuck his tongue out, causing Blaine to grab the closest thing to him that happened to be a pillow and whack Kurt with it. He fell back onto the bed with an 'oomph' and reached for a pillow, smacking Blaine with one too.

"Ow! Oi you!" Blaine growled and pounced on top of Kurt, who was giggling uncontrollably and reached for more pillows to launch at him.

Blaine pinned Kurt's wrists up next to his head down on the bed, as the two men stared at each other, breathing slowing and eyes studying each others. Blaine resisted the urge to drop down and kiss him right there and then, although his still felt how heavy his lips felt as they edged closer to Kurts...

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The incoming call on Blaine's phone vibrated in the front pocket of his jeans, causing him to jump backwards in surprise, falling off the bed and banging it clumsily on the bookshelf behind him. Kurt exploded with laughter, holding his hands in front of his mouth and dropping his head between his propped knees, barely peeking through his fingers at Blaine's scowling face before dropping into the pillows again and laughing harder.

Despite the throbbing in his head, Blaine felt the usual smile that Kurt caused creep its way onto his face and reached to tap accept on the glowing screen, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Anderson"  
><em>Wes. How did I guess?<em> Blaine thought, rolling his eyes and increasing the pressure on his head and wincing slightly at the pain. He glanced over to Kurt who was still pressed face down into the piles of pillows and floating feathers, shaking with silenced laughter.

"Montgomery"  
>Blaine answered, imagining Wes doing his little nod of acknowledgement through the phone.<p>

"So. Tonight? Did you tell him?"

"Yup" Blaine answered simply, grinning at Kurt who was now rolling like a fascinated child in the feathers from the burst pillows of their pillow fight and noticed a few stray feathers sticking up from his hair; looking like a baby bird just awoken from its sleep inside its nest.

"And...?"

"Yeah we'll see you there"

"Yessss!" Wes almost fist pumped with excitement. "What are you so happy about anyway?" he asked after celebrating briefly.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked from his haze, watching Kurt with longing eyes.

"I can practically _hear_ you smiling" Wes snorted, waiting for Blaine to reply after he sighed, smiling to himself and thinking of some pointless excuse to give Wes.

"Mhm..."

The Chinese man laughed. "Okay, well I'll leave you in your lovers haze. Say hi to lover boy from me! See you at 9!"

And with that Wes hung up, Blaine just dropped his phone, letting his head fall back onto the wall behind him with his banana ridiculously big smile; which only turned into a grimace of pain when the sharp throb returned in the back of his head.

"Was that Wes?" Kurt asked, his chin propped up on his palms, strewn across Blaine's double bed on his stomach, smirking at Blaine.

"Yep, he says hi"

"Well, hi to you too Wes"

Blaine scrunched up his face and brought up a hand to rub at the back of his head again.

"Right, so- we need to decide what to wear tonight, don't we? Let's plan!" Kurt clapped his hands in excitement as Blaine dropped his head into his hands with a groan of protest before Kurt sprang to his feet, pulling Blaine up with him and guiding him to Blaine's walk in wardrobe.

_

Blaine had always been a protective kind of guy. Maybe that was just his excuse to keep an owning hand on Kurt's waist all night, and judging by the way he glanced around with narrowed eyes to watch out for anyone who threatened to steal this gorgeously dressed man away from him tonight, it was the right excuse.

"Blaine I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to cling to me like a koala bear on a tree" Kurt laughed, raising his voice slightly over the loud music that was pulsating in the club. Blaine had been here many times before; it wasn't a gay club, although this was where he met most of his one night stands when he would come each week, picking up a different man each time he came.

"Maybe I just like cuddles" Blaine pouted, causing Kurt to burst into fits of giggles, trying to shove Blaine off who just clung to him even more, the kicked puppy look on his face threatening to falter and his smile to break through.

"Where's your friends then?"

"I dunno" Blaine shrugged after releasing Kurt, although he still hovered nearby, placing a hand on the small of his back and guiding him through the crowd whenever they moved together.

They approached the bar and sat down on the stools, ordering drinks and looking around whilst they sipped from them. At last, Blaine let his eyes rest on a group of about 7 people who had just come in through the door. Kurt was squinting at them too.

"Is that them?" he asked, gesturing vaguely to the group.

"Yeah" Blaine took a swig from his beer, hissing slightly and narrowing his eyes to try and see his old friends a little better.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" he asked Blaine, fiddling with a strand of cotton that was fraying on his sleeve when Blaine snapped his head around, a reassuring look on his face.

"Of course not. But you have nothing to be worried about, they aren't all that bad, I guess... and you have me either way" he shrugged and realised Wes was jumping through the crowd ahead of everyone else excitedly making his way over to the couple.

"Blaaaaaaaineeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh god"

The Chinese man smacked into Blaine full force in a tight gripping hug, squeezing the breath out of him with a huge smile on his face, not letting go until Blaine thumped him forcefully on the back. "Can't...Breathe...Wes!"

"Sorry man! But god it's good to see you, you look great! It feels like I haven't seen you in years!" Wes was bouncing happily, and then turned to a nervous looking Kurt with a welcoming smile on his face.

"So this is loverboy eh?"

Blaine blushed immediately like a teenage boy and punched Wes in the shoulder, groaning at him. "Wes!"  
>"Ow! What was that for?"<br>Blaine just groaned again and Kurt giggled slightly with the friends' argument. Wes stepped forward to greet him at the same time Kurt stuck out a hand.

"I'm Kurt" he smiled easily.

"Wes" he grinned in return, reaching out to shake his hand in a firm grip and then dropping it and nudging Blaine in the side with his elbow and a smug look on his face, eyebrows raised, "he's a looker I'll give you that!" Wes grinned shamelessly and Blaine stared at him with an embarrassed an unbelieving expression.

"Wes! What the- Kurt just ignore him, I told you he was like this. Oh god...why did I even bother showing up tonight if- Oh no...okay, I'm leaving. Come on Kurt we're going" Blaine stood but Wes only pushed him back into his seat with laughter.

"Sit down Anderson, the night's still young" He patted Blaine's back who simply groaned, his face still buried in his hands, peeking up through his fingers to look at a smirking Kurt who simply laughed at his discomfort, causing Blaine to poke and prod him in the side whilst Wes ordered more drinks.

"In all serious though Kurt," Wes started, when he got Kurt's attention from Blaine's distracting flirting techniques. "It's great to finally meet you. I've heard quite a lot about you...and I'll just leave it at that..." He laughed, ignoring Blaine's scowl.

"Likewise" Kurt smiled and Blaine's worries seemed to fade away just watching this beautiful man, glowing under the powerful pulsating lights of the club.

"Right then," Wes said as the bartender handed him his drink, and he raised it in the air "let's get this party starteeeeed!" he shouted. A few people nearby shouted in agreement as everyone at the bar downed their drinks, wiping their mouths on their sleeves and Wes danced off to find his fiancé, leaving the two men in silence, before they burst into laughter again.

_

Dancing with Blaine had definitely become one of Kurt's new favourite things to do. Neither of them were even drunk yet, though Blaine seemed a little tipsy. They just acted as normal, how they always did, feeling comfortable with each other like when they had their cliché flirty pillow fights and stolen kisses although neither of the men ever knew what they meant. 

The two men laughed and grinded back onto each other, laughing as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Both had forgotten about Blaine's friends, now a distant worry and memory, right now, it was just Kurt and Blaine being their normal selves, goofballs on the dance floor. Neither of them noticed the group of Blaine's friends watching them, nor did they notice the pair of disapproving ones either.

After two songs, Blaine excused himself to the little boys' room and Kurt made his way back to the bar to buy himself and Blaine another drink. He'd just finished ordering when a deep voice came into hearing on his left.

"He's using you, you know"

Kurt snapped his head around and was met with a man about the same height as him, with quaffed blonde hair and a menacing scar that trailed just under and along his jaw-line. He had shockingly bright emerald coloured eyes and had his head tilted to one side, studying Kurt curiously with a slight grimace on his face before it turned to a smirk.

Kurt spun his head around and looked either side of him, wondering whether this man was talking to somebody else. "Excuse me?"

"Anderson" the man narrowed his eyes slightly at the mention of Blaine, taking a swig from his can and slamming it down on the bar again and signalling to the bartender to fetch him another. "He's using you"

"Um," Kurt said slowly, a little dumb-founded. "Right...and you are?"

The man grinned wolfishly and stuffed money into the waiting bartenders' hand. "Ethan" he looked Kurt over once and then snapped open the fastening on his new can of beer. "Ethan Piggott"

"Hmm..." Kurt replied, looking him over with a raised eyebrow and a speculating look. Ethan just laughed and shook his head, looking down at himself with a smile.

"You really are clueless, aint you?"

"I-wait, how do you know Blaine?"

"Who _doesn't_ know Blaine" he rolled his eyes. Spinning on his stool and leaning his elbows back on the bar.

"Care to explain?" Kurt asked, a small feeling of panic resembled in the pit of his stomach. How well did he really know Blaine? What if he was someone completely different to how Kurt thought he was?

"Blaine Anderson." The blonde man sighed, as if the beginning of an old tale was about to be read. The next sentences fell from his mouth with ease as if from a well memorised book. "Well, he gets around. Obviously, I mean, have you seen him? He's gorgeous. Everyone can see that, and Blaine knows it too, he's slept with pretty much every guy in this god forsaken club, gay _and _straight. I'm pretty sure he turned a few straight guys gay or fucked a closeted gay and had them screaming his name within the time limit of about 16 minutes."

Ethan paused, looking over at Kurt with smugness, realising that Kurt didn't really have any clue whatsoever that Blaine was only interested in his cock for one night and he'd be gone by the next morning, without Kurt even knowing he was there.

"I mean, I'm no exception. Obviously." He grinned smugly. "Blaine is a _god_ in bed, me and him...we have a _thing_. It's like friends with benefits although we aren't really friends; we just both enjoy a good fuck." Ethan leaned back further on the bar and stuck his chin out slightly, looking over the crowds of people to where Kurt had noticed Blaine talking to some guy and smiling intently, laughing and patting his back and then stepping closer to say something in his ear.

"You see, he's already chosen his next fuck. You're just another cockslut on the waiting list. And don't think I didn't see you giving him googly eyes, let me get this straight for you" He sat upright suddenly, spinning on his chair to face Kurt, their knees touching until Kurt jolted back a little at the sudden closeness with this stupidly smug grinning meerkat faced man. 

"Blaine Anderson isn't looking for love, kid. I'm sorry to break it to ya but while he's fucking you and you're thinking about getting married and having children and having sunshine and rainbows and happiness and everything you ever fucking dreamed of, he's already planning his route home and counting the money he'll need for his taxi fee."

Kurt stuttered as Ethan finished his carefree explanation. Was Blaine actually like that? _Fuck. _ Kurt thought. _That is so not what I needed. I've had way too many of those emotionless and thoughtless pricks and sorry excuses for 'boyfriends' in the past. I don't need another user._ But his heart spoke next, as he saw Blaine making his way through the crowds, dragging that guy he had been talking to with him, walking towards Kurt. _But Blaine is so...perfect. He treats you like royalty, he protects you and he kisses you in random moments and you both flirt like mad. He told you he had feelings for you, so how can you be just a worthless fuck?_

Kurt's head started to hurt with thinking too much, until Ethan noticed Blaine coming towards them and took that as his cue to leave, not needing any confrontation from Blaine after he found out what he had just said to Kurt, he knew better than anybody how aggressive Blaine could get, he had that stupid scar on his face to prove it.

"Well," Ethan paused, looking over to Kurt with a smug grin before standing and brushing his palms on his jeans. "I best be off. Don't cry too much over him." Ethan said snidely, patting Kurt on the shoulder sarcastically before leaning close to his ear and talking over the loud music. "You'll get over him sooner or later" with that he left with a ironically friendly smile and pushed his way through the bodies, heading for the exit.

Despite Ethan's sharp exit, Blaine still seemed to notice the head of spiky blond hair retreating towards the exit from Kurt and instantly flooded with panic. He frowned and pulled Colin over to Kurt and noticed the distant and distressed look on Kurt's angelic features.

"Kurt?" he asked hesitantly. The chestnut haired boy snapped his head up to see Blaine looking at him with concerned eyes and was immediately filled with disgust, _how can he talk to me so normally when he has tonight's bait stood behind him, waiting for Blaine to take him home? How could I be so freaking stupid in the first place? I knew it was too good to be true, I just knew it. It always is._

Blaine reached to place his hand on the small of Kurt's back like he had before when they were situated at the bar. "Kurt are you o-"

"Keep your hands off me" he snarled in return and Blaine's face dropped, resembling fear and shock, stumbling backwards a little and rocking back onto his heels.

"Kurt, what's wrong? I just want you to meet-"

"Well I don't want to meet him okay Blaine? I don't care what you do with your fucking life or who your fucking 'friends' are. I am so obviously worthless to you so why bother?" Kurt growled from his seat, slamming his drink down onto the bar and shoving through the mass crowds of people. Blaine immediately chased after him, shouting at him to stop and wait, leaving his friend Colin at the bar with a confused expression.

"Kurt! Kurt- just, wait! Slow down, Kurt, baby!" Blaine was babbling at this moment, trying to _say _anything, _do_ anything to get Kurt to stop and talk to him, to try and understand what the hell had gotten in to him or what he himself had done to make Kurt so upset.

Kurt spun in a second after hearing the last word slip and pointed a finger at Blaine, "**Don't** call me that" He turned again and forced through the heavily swaying and grinding bodies, hearing shouts from some of Blaine's friends he had met earlier on and calls from Wes.

"You guys leaving so soon?" Wes shouted as Blaine scrambled after Kurt desperately.  
>"Yo guys, where's the fire at?"<br>"Oh Blaine's probably just taking him home...if you get what I mean" Kurt stopped at this, and turned to see George waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the rest of the group who burst out in laughter and nodded in agreement. He felt the tears burn in his eyes as he reached the doors and pushed through them, immediately noticing the long line of taxi's parked on the side of the road, waiting for drunks to stumble out of the club and offer them a lift.

"Kurt!" He finally turned to see Blaine, a confused and hurt look on his face, he looked exactly like a kicked puppy; and Kurt felt a twinge of regret, knowing how much this must hurt to be rejected from him just like everyone else(including his father) rejected Blaine in his childhood.

"Kurt please! Just tell me what's wrong! I don't understand!"

"You know _exactly_ what's wrong, Blaine. You knew all along didn't you?" Kurt laughed without humour and turned on the spot, taking a few strides and then stopping to see Blaine follow his every move. "How could I have been so stupid?" he said mostly to himself and made his way to the line of taxis.

"Kurt! Fucking hell, I don't understand what's going on here! I knew what? What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine's anger seemed to rise as Kurt continued to ignore his questions and continued storming towards the waiting cars.

"The funny thing is you _do_ understand Blaine! You knew all along! And to lead me on like that, and say all those fucking stupidly perfect things and have me fall for you harder than I ever intended to, and then to have it all ripped away, that freaking hurts alright? And I had to find out from _him_!" Angry tears were spilling down Kurt's porcelain cheeks and that mere sight brought Blaine back to reality and a wave of guilt washed over him even though he had no idea what he was guilty _for_.

"Kurt please just wait! We can talk about this- whatever this is- we can, we- Oh fuck I don't know, Kurt! Just give me some sort of clue here?" Blaine panted, tears threatening to spill but he held them back by reflex, something he had learnt when he was younger from when his father would yell at him. _Don't let anybody see you cry_.

Blaine expected the continued angry shouts from Kurt, and all he could do was sit there and take it, with no actual clue as to what he had done to upset Kurt. He expected more tears, each one pulling tender strings at his heart, recoiling around it and stabbing like barbed wire, pain stabbed with each harsh accusation Kurt threw his way.

And the funny thing was, Blaine was used to the burn. Ever since childhood he had put up with arguments, his father would scream abuse at him every day and it would be much worse than this, they would be physical fights with sharp implements and harsh slaps of leather belts against his skin. But this, arguing with Kurt, that one man who seemingly meant more to him than anybody else right now, having this beautiful angel shout and scream at him; pushing away his embraces and rejecting him to the cold...that was something he couldn't take.

Blaine expected everything, he expected what he deserved, he knew he was at fault but had no idea as to why. But Blaine's father had taught him at a young age the simple answer he was looking for. His father's words drifted through his memory loud and clear; _'Everything is your fault Blaine, you just have to learn to accept it.'_

Instead though, Blaine heard everything he didn't expect to hear, and he felt the instant unmistakeable torturing pain searing through him as soon as he did, he lifted his heavy gaze to Kurt who was half way inside a taxi, his fingers curled around the top of the door, eyes locked on Blaine with tears dribbling down his face, his eyes even more tragically blue yet red rimmed from crying; instead of shouting and screaming, Kurt stared straight at Blaine. Their eyes locked and Kurt whispered in a low and broken voice.

"You promised me you would never hurt me"

**A/N: So I have been waiting to write this chapter since I first started the fic. Kurt met Wes. I admit, the ending wasn't quite what I planned it to be, but Kurt and Wes will meet again in the future under hopefully better circumstances.**

**Aaagh! I hope this turned out everything you hoped it to be! I'm apologising again for my laziness and stupid writers block which prevents me from updating sooner, it would annoy me to no end, so I can't imagine how I must frustrate you guys...BUT, on the up-side, I have a whole week off from school now for half term, so hopefully I'll be able to catch up a little on my fics...*fingers crossed***

**Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it...voice your opinions! Good or bad, I still find feedback helpful in any way shape or form.**

**Song at the start: Supernova by Mr. Hudson ft. Kanye West**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine awoke the next morning with the painful stabs of reminders of the night before. First was the pounding in his head from the small amount of alcohol he had consumed in the time he was at the club. Second was the dull throbbing and stabbing pain that pulsed in his chest, feeling empty and lifeless. Thirdly was the soreness of his knuckles, from where his fist had collided with the brick wall as soon as he saw the retreating taxi containing Kurt roll away and around the corner, before he punched straight into it, allowing the angry tears to stream right down his face.

**From: Blaine (09:47 pm)  
>Kurt please, we promised we would never argue with each other.<strong>

**From: Blaine (10:02 pm)  
>Answer my calls baby, PLEASE just talk to me!<strong>

**From: Blaine (10:26 pm)  
>Kurt I never do this, I never beg like this, just answer me! Please!<strong>

**From: Blaine (11:06 pm)  
>No matter how many times I have to say the word please, I don't care, I'll keep going until you answer me.<strong>

**From: Blaine (11:08 pm)  
>Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE answer me.<strong>

**From: Blaine (11:11 pm)  
>Please.<strong>

**From: Blaine (11:57 pm)  
>Okay so my guesses are you aren't going to answer me any time soon. I'll... go to bed, and...i'll talk to you in the morning, okay? ...Kay?<strong>

**From: Blaine (03:09 am)  
>At least tell me what I have done wrong! Then I can fix it!<strong>

Kurt awoke with a start, jolted upright in his bed and heard that familiar buzzing noise vibrating on his bedside drawers. He didn't even need to look at his phone to know that it was Blaine calling. Again. One glance to the annoying piece of plastic and his thoughts were confirmed. Kurt just twisted around and fell back face first into his pillow and groaned until the buzzing stopped. He sighed into his pillow when it came to a halt, only to be taunted by fate when it began to ring again.

Filled with so much frustration, Kurt stood and grabbed his phone, launching it across the room where it smacked against the wall, crashing to the ground. His actions suddenly caught up with his brain and Kurt gasped, covering his mouth and hurdling over his bed, falling to his knees.

"My baby!" He cried, examining the new cracks embedded in his Iphone screen, all coming off at different angles like branches on a tree. He sunk to the floor and sobbed, wondering how the hell he was supposed to face work today when he knew full well that Blaine would go through all kinds of ways to get to him just so that they could talk.

And sure enough, when he reached his office that morning, a curly haired man was leant against his door.

"Kurt!" he jumped as soon as he saw Kurt making his way to his office, sorting through his keys to open it. Ana and Jane glanced up from their desks to shoot worried looks at Kurt; it appears he looked worse than he felt.

"Go away Blaine" Kurt avoided looking into Blaine's eyes when he reached his door, still fumbling through his keys and cursing after trying each one that wouldn't work.

"Kurt, please, can we just talk about this?" Blaine cried in a desperate voice that got most heads turned to look at the pair.

"What if I don't want to talk about this?" Kurt threw his arms in the air, exasperated. That was when he finally made eye contact with Blaine, and god, did he look awful. His hair was sticking out all over the place, looking like he hadn't even bothered to gel it; his tired hazel eyes were heavy lidded with deep dark circles underneath his eyes, his face was pale and his lips were chapped. He was hardly dressed in a shirt and tie, the buttons were all done up in the wrong holes, making his shirt lopsided, and his tie was loosely hung from his neck, looking like it was half done. He had stubble dusting his chin and looked completely and utterly exhausted.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little guilty when looking at Blaine, he realised that he must have been up all night trying to get in contact with him and had had hardly any sleep in the process. Instead of jumping back into his arms and peppering him with kisses, straightening his tie and kissing his curls, patting them into place just like he desperately wanted to, he winced and burst into his office, only to be followed by Blaine.

Blaine shut the door behind him, looking at the 20 different faces that were watching them curiously from their desks and slammed the blinds shut before continuing. He sat down opposite Kurt at his desk, waiting until he looked up at him instead of shuffling his papers and looking everywhere that _wasn't_ Blaine. "Kurt," he started, but interrupted himself with a huge yawn that had him leaning back in his chair. "Kurt, look at me" he reached forward to lay his hand atop of Kurt's moving ones on his desk, stilling it before Kurt pulled his hand away as though he had been burned.

Both men winced and Kurt finally answered him. "Get out of my office, I don't want to talk to you" he said in a cold voice, hiding his pain and his urge to burst into tears.

"Please! Kurt just tell me! What did I do? This is driving me _crazy_." Blaine sobbed, burying his face into his hands and letting the tears fall down his face again. He felt weak, he hadn't felt like this since he was younger when he was abused, even then, he would _never_ let his father see him cry.

"I haven't ate, I haven't slept, I can't think of anything fucking else! How am I supposed to manage a company like this if you won't even tell me what the hell I've done wrong!" He threw his hands up, kicked his chair backwards and started pacing the room.

Kurt watched him with cautious eyes, knowing that Blaine's hurt had quickly turned to frustration and anger in a matter of seconds, and rushed to calm him down. He knew he only had one solution, to tell him, he couldn't go on ignoring him for much longer, it was killing both him _and _Blaine.

"Ethan" he whispered in a small voice, and Blaine snapped his head around.

"What?"

"Ethan. From the club"

Blaine's face dropped with realisation, and then anger filled his features, stepping forward to Kurt who stepped backwards in fear, thankful for the desk between them.

"What the _fuck_ did he say?" he snarled, fists clenching at his sides.

"He told me you were using me. He told me all about how you just fuck guys and dump them and how I'm just another little one of your experiments." A tear fell down Kurt's cheek, and Blaine's anger disappeared immediately, wanting to gather Kurt in his arms and never let go.

"Kurt," he whispered in a hurt voice. "How could you believe that? From _him_? He's the biggest player known to man, he is what I used to be." Blaine hung his head in shame and fell down into his chair again. "Kurt, whilst most of those things he said were probably true-" Kurt's face dropped before he could carry on. "No! No Kurt let me finish!" he shouted desperately until Kurt calmed down.

"Whilst most of those things he said were probably true, Kurt, they aren't any more. I've changed, I've changed _so_ much. You wanna know why?"

Kurt was silent.

"It's because I met you" Blaine said in a small voice.

There was silence for a few minutes until Blaine continued.

"You made me want to be a better person, I looked at you and noticed how much of a beautiful, pure and kind person you are, and realised that...well, I wasn't. That man, the one that I was, he's in the past, I told you before that I would never even dream of hurting you. I meant it. You changed me, there's nothing I want more than to be with you, I'd never _ever_ use you, I don't wanna mess this up" he admitted in a broken voice and looked at his shaky hands in his lap.

Kurt had never seen this side of Blaine before, so open and vulnerable; he was usually the confident boss and businessman, cocky at times, but caring and romantic at others. Right now, he knew that in one denial, he could crush Blaine in an instant.

"I believe you" Kurt said in a shaky but quiet voice. "I should have in the first place, I see that now." He hung his head, refusing to look at Blaine.

Blaine simply sighed with relief, sinking back into his chair; feeling as though he had just ran a marathon and had finally won. But there was still an itching sensation that he still had more to say. He walked tentatively and slowly around the desk to Kurt's side, kneeling down next to him and swivelling his chair around, taking his hands until he looked up at him.

"Kurt, I promise not to hurt you, I promise to never lie to you, I promise to never use you, I promise to treat you how you deserve to be treated, I promise to protect you, I promise to care for you, I promise to do anything and everything for you, I'll give you anything you want, _everything_ you want," he paused, seeing Kurt's eyebrows lifting. "If you would do me the _honour _of becoming my boyfriend." Blaine bit his lip, this felt awfully like proposing to someone.

The anticipation was killing both of them, but eventually, Kurt bit his lip and let out a shy smile, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, his heart leaping up into his throat, tightening his hands around Kurt's.

"Of course I will" Kurt smiled, and giggled as Blaine dropped his head into Kurt's lap, feeling like a wounded soldier that had just been revived. He lifted his head with a tired smile, and began planting kisses to every part of Kurt's skin he could find, whispering small 'thank you's with each kiss, pressing ones to his fingers, his palms, leaning forward to kiss his neck, trailing up to his cheek, his closed eyelids, his forehead, his nose, until he leaned away and waited for Kurt to open his eyes before they both leaned in simultaneously and their lips met in the sweetest kiss.

Little gasps and breaths of realisation were released, this kiss was nowhere near the same as some of the little kisses they had exchanged before they had gotten together, this one had so much meaning, the start of something new. The beginning of forgetting past mistakes and creating new ones, the beginning of a bond of trust and cheesy romantic gestures that were soon to be shared between them both.

They both smiled into the kiss and eventually pulled away, Kurt brushed his thumb against the back of Blaine's hand, both letting out breathy giggles and pressing their foreheads together, staring at each other as if they were teenagers with new found loves, everything was brand new again.

"Fresh start?" Kurt asked, just wishing everything Ethan said would disappear from his mind.

"Fresh start" Blaine grinned, confirming it in return and pressing his lips against Kurt's again to seal the deal.

**A/N: **

**So they've made up! And they're finally together! Hope you liked it and I made it okay for you guys.**

**P.s. I asked this on my other fic and got some good responses but I'm just wondering how many of you are actually reading this because it seems I'm not getting much of a reply on either of my fics and I'm contemplating whether to stop writing if no one is particularly interested in reading them? Let me know guys. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

_ You are one of a kind, and you mean to me what I mean to you. Together baby, there is nothing we won't do. Oh, I'm into you, and no one else will do, with every kiss and every hug, you make me fall in love. And I can't be the only one, I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight who feel what I feel when I'm with you. _

Something Beautiful

If Blaine already found it difficult to keep his hands off Kurt in public whenever he saw him, the situation would be much, much more intense now they were actually _together_. He sighed dreamily to himself, trudging to his office with hearts in his eyes, memories of the previous night, being held in a blue eyed angel's arms.

His secretary was staring at him with wide eyes, as were other workers on his floor, he looked like a love sick zombie. He dragged himself to the door of his office, patting his pockets in search of his keys and then remembering they were on a holder around his neck, he giggled to himself like a drunk and then stabbed at the lock lazily, his mind drifting to Kurt again as the key avoided the lock.

Eventually, he brought himself out of his haze for long enough so he could get _some_ work done, although that didn't last long, his computer was soon enough exploding with emails from various members of staff across the building. Which is why, of course, he chose to deal with the ones that were coincidentally on the same floor as Kurt's...

"Why are you so happy today?" Ana narrowed her eyes in suspicion, waving a hand in front of Kurt's face when he didn't answer, although he took no notice of it, just staring dreamily into the distance.

"Hell-oooo? Earth to Kurt..?"

"Huh, I- wha-?"

"You were in a world of your own there, are you okay?" Ana glanced warily to Jane who was studying Kurt with a similar curious expression.

"I'm absolutely amazing! Thank you for asking!" He smiled toothily and clasped his hands together, giggling slightly as he bounced in his chair and returned to photoshop, editing the urgently needed pictures for that afternoon.

Both women just looked at each other, wondering if Kurt was high on drugs or something, before shrugging and leaving Kurt's office where he sat with a dreamy smile on his face, staring at a point on the ceiling and doodling random patterns into the grain of his desk with his index finger.

Yet as they returned to their desks, they heard a singing voice echoing in the halls. A man was singing loudly, a huge smile on his face identical to Kurt's, the man spun on his heels in his pressed suit, tie flicking out of his buttoned blazer; dancing towards Kurt's door and knocking impatiently.

_I drove for miles and miles _

Kurt yanked the door open, surprised to hear singing quite close to his office, his jaw dropped as soon as he realised he was faced with none other than a singing Blaine Anderson.

_And wound up at your door!  
><em>  
>Blaine winked cheekily at him, while Kurt just tried to figure out whether this was real life or just some sort of bizarre dream. Blaine pulled Kurt out of the doorway by his hand, spinning him on his toes and holding him against his chest.<p>

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more!_

Both men were giggling now, pressing their foreheads together while Blaine sang softly between them.

_I don't mind spending every day,  
>out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

Ana and Jane watched them with awe-struck faces, looking around to see no one else watching, as the majority of the other staff had chosen to be lazy and have their lunch break early. Blaine linked their fingers together on one hand, wrapping his other arm around Kurt's waist and swaying them in a slow dance, before twirling Kurt on the spot who giggled and then spinning him back towards him, clutching the blue eyed boy to his chest where Kurt smiled contently, breathing in Blaine's scent of coffee and cologne.

_Look for the guy with a broken smile,  
>ask him if he wants to stay a while,<em>

_and he willlll, be loved,_  
><em>and he willlll, be loooved.<em>

Kurt giggled again at Blaine's change of lyrics and Blaine's smile grew bigger at the familiar sound that he loved so much.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I, want to make you feel beautiful!<br>_  
>Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as Blaine twirled him around and then pulled him back to press a kiss to his nose.<p>

_I know I tend to get so insecure,  
>it doesn't matter anymore<em>

He chanced a quick peek at Ana's and Jane's reactions to the way Blaine was acting towards him, the two men were like love drunk teenagers singing and dancing in the rain without a care in the world. The women looked on in amusement, still not quite believing their eyes.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies,  
>it's compromise, it moves us along<em>

Kurt watched as Blaine spoke a more meaningful message through that part of the verse, singing softly and grasping Kurt's face between his hands.

_I've had you so many times  
>but somehow I want more! <em>

Kurt didn't even allow his boyfriend (_boyfriend_... eek! He almost squealed with excitement) to finish before he was throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and crashing their lips together, muffling the sounds coming from Blaine's mouth.

"You, sir," Kurt paused when they had pulled away, and tapped his finger on the tip of Blaine's nose, which scrunched up in protest and he tightened his arms around Kurt's waist. "Are ridiculously cheesy"

Blaine simply laughed and glanced round a little, noting that he should be worried about the amount of people who just saw his little display; having worked in this business for over 6 years, he knew how quickly new could spread, it was like wildfire, and as soon as people found out he was dating Kurt, things would be said behind his back by various workers, mostly about the fact that he was gay (which he knew some people wouldn't approve of) and they would lose respect for him, and as the company's boss, not having the worker's full support would be a catastrophe.

"And you sir, are ridiculously beautiful" he winked in return, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek and then glancing back to Ana and Jane who were still gawping at them, he was lucky it was only those two and one other young man who had his head down and was typing furiously, looking up to see Mr. Anderson's eyes on him and then a look of worry crossed his face as he returned to his work and typed even faster, backspacing all his careless mistakes in a hurry. Blaine recognised this behaviour, the man was scared of him, he squinted to read the name plaque on his neatly organised desk, it read 'Greg Higgins'.

"Sooo...what was the reason for that random outburst in song?" Kurt questioned, looking up at him with a curious smile. "It was an amazingly talented outburst, but an outburst nonetheless, why didn't you tell me you could sing so well?"

"Uh, I-I dunno, I just never really sing anymore. Um, the reason...I knew I had one of those, uh..." Blaine racked his brains for a minute before coming up empty and furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. "OH! Oh, I remember. I was going to ask you whether you wanted to come round mine tonight?" Blaine suggested confidently, even though his nerves were eating him alive.

Kurt blushed and his eyes flicked to the two women who were at their desks behind Blaine a few times, Ana and Jane were within earshot and desperately wanted to grab Kurt and feed him advice which he so obviously needed.

"I uh, well, it's a little-don't you think it's, you know, we only got together like yesterday, I just-I," Kurt huffed in embarrassment and shook his head, pressing the heel of his palms into his boiling hot face. Blaine just watched in confusion before his brain actually caught up and set him into a fumbling stutter of apologies.

"Oh god, no! Kurt, I didn't mean tha- what I meant was, I mean, I know! And I would never ever force you into- It's way too soon and, you jus-I didn't mean-" Kurt silenced him with a slow kiss which Blaine immediately sighed into, nuzzling closer into the embrace.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together calmly, they were still in earshot of Ana and Jane, but they were under the sort of canopy of Kurt's office away from prying eyes. "I just meant, you know, as in, do you wanna come round mine? I can cook dinner or we can just get a take away and watch a movie...if you like? Or we could do something els-"

"That sounds perfect"

"Oh, awesome, okay great. So...my place at 7?"

"Yeah sure, I finish work late today though so is it okay if I just walk straight to yours from here?"

"Yeah that's fine! I would offer you a lift, but my car's at the garage since I crashed it again" Blaine rolled his eyes. "How careless of me, I know. Oh god I sound like Wes."

The two men laughed and then Blaine spoke again. "I'd really love to re-introduce you to Wes if that's okay, I mean, I know last time didn't really...go too well." They both cringed at the memory of that dreaded night of their first argument, and neither liked to be reminded of it.

"Yeah, that would be great, just give me the time and place" he smiled before kissing Blaine chastely and revelling in the fact that he could do that now they were together. "Go on then _boss_, you need to get back to work, there _is_ a company to run you know?" Kurt teased, earning a low growl from Blaine before he crouched slightly, pretending to be some sort of wild animal and then pouncing on Kurt, pressing him back against the locked door of his office and kissing him long and hard.

They both pulled away, breathless, and said their goodbyes. Kurt watched Blaine jog off to the elevator and tap his foot impatiently waiting for it to come to his floor, he turned cautiously to check for any people watching and then his eyes met with Kurt's again and they both blushed shyly, sharing small waves and several cheesy blown kisses until the lift dinged and he stepped inside, leaving his boyfriend with a cheeky wink just before the doors closed together and Kurt was bombarded with two manic squealing middle aged women.

They forced everything out of Kurt, from the moment he and Blaine met to the moment they got together. "Oh gosh Kurt, I can't believe this, you two are so damn adorable together, it's almost painful." Jane gushed, grasping tightly onto Kurt's hand.

"Thank you" he smiled dreamily, secretly loving the fact that he could share his relationship with someone. "I still don't understand why all of you guys tense up around him though, everyone is so scared of him, I don't understand why, he's such an amazing, kind, heartfelt and lovely guy." Kurt gushed, leading Ana to explain.

"You know, Mr. Anderson hasn't always been so guarded and severe around us, in his first year here he was such an amazing boss, he got on with everyone and knew everyone's name and he was so understanding- not that he isn't all of that now, it's just I think reality struck him when he realised he had a business to run" Ana had looked to Jane who was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you know that singing he did earlier? He was _that_ kind of boss, always singing, whistling or humming everywhere he went, his passion for music was obvious, and we all realised why he'd started the magazine in the first place."

Ana smiled in memory, silently agreeing with Jane's input before carrying on. "As a matter of fact, he hasn't been this happy in a long, long time, Kurt. You should take that as a compliment; because it is obviously you who has converted him back to that same carefree man he was before." Kurt just blushed and brushed off their protests and compliments until the other worker's lunch break was over and they all became filing back in with tired looks on their faces, oblivious to what had been happening whilst they were gone, and Ana and Jane filed out of Kurt's office, leaving him alone with his daydreams once more.

Ian hadn't made an appearance for a few days now, and it was starting to creep Kurt out a little bit. He had somehow gotten used to the annoying angry bald man screeching down his ear for hours on end when he had done nothing wrong; it sort of reminded him of his days back at high school with Dave Karofsky and the other jocks, but he learned he just had to get over it, like he did back in his childhood.

Most of the day after Blaine had gone home was spent waiting around, selecting and processing photos, drinking the disgusting coffee from the crappy machine and then waiting around some more. Kurt nearly flung himself across the room when the clock struck half past 6. In a flurry of movement, Kurt had gathered everything, shoving it down into his messenger bag and fiddling with the clasp to try and get it to withhold it all somehow, shoved his coat on and almost strangled himself with his scarf, and was walking past that annoying receptionist Michele at the front desk who was twirling her hair flirtily and chatting loudly on the phone.

He exited the creaky revolving doors only to have the harsh winter wind immediately hit his face, the sky was black already, and a few stars dotted the sky. He walked slowly, trudging through the slush of leftover snow and trying not to slip, when he heard the creak of the revolving doors behind him, guessing that more people were leaving the office to go to their warm homes.

It was ridiculous how much he was thinking about Blaine recently, he couldn't seem to stop. A buzzing noise deep in his pocket distracted him and he fished it out to read a text from Blaine.

**Dinner is on. Hopefully I won't have burnt the entire house down by the time you get here. ;-) Hurry, missing you X –B**

He smiled to himself like an idiot and sighed deeply, breathing in the painfully cold air that burned in the back of his throat. The winter wind was whipping harshly against his face, and Kurt tucked his chin into his scarf in attempt to stay warm, digging his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. It's true what they say about New York City, it never does sleep. Regardless of the lack of people, Kurt could still hear the creaks of shop doors, the buzz of neon light signs flickering on and off, the crunch of snow beneath his feet. He couldn't see anyone else on the street, other than a few people in front of him at the other end of the road, but for some bizarre reason, he felt like he was being followed.

He shook his head at his own stupidity and resisted the urge to turn back and check anyway, but some annoying voice in the back of his head was nagging him, and it felt like he was purposely listening out for signs that someone might be behind him, like the cliché 'stepping on a twig' noise. He risked a nervous glance behind, only to see that he was alone, other than a couple walking with linked arms across the street from him and a few taxis beeping at each other on the roads.

Seeing that no one was there made him even more nervous, _where the hell is all of this coming from? Why do I feel like I'm being followed?_ He quickened his walk with another glance behind himself, and almost bumped straight into a lamppost. The wind whipped harsher against his sore face and he focused on the loud click of his heels against the pavement to distract his mind from silly things like stalkers and to try and get to Blaine's house faster.

He rounded the corner and this time when he looked behind him, there was a short man wrapped tightly in a long black coat and a dark grey scarf, a grey hat covering his head which was hung low, staring at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He looked like an ordinary New-Yorker, just trying to get home after a long day at work, Kurt wondered absently why he didn't just climb into a taxi considering one pulled up next to him and drove slowly for a while until pulling away.

He was quick-walking down the street, messenger bag slapping against his side, trying to get a safe distance away from this man. Regardless of how the man looked, and whether it was just Kurt's mind playing tricks on him, he didn't know; but there was definitely something strange about that man.

He was looking over his shoulder even more now and probably looked like a mentalist but it was better to be safe than sorry. It wasn't just Kurt though; the man was walking quicker now too, matching Kurt's speed and following after in a straight line, glancing up at Kurt in front of him although it was difficult to make out the stalker's face.

Kurt was terrified, his heart was beating erratically in his chest when he saw it, he'd only glanced back for a second to see it, a short shine of light reflecting from the light of the night sky, the light bounced down to the said metal object that was shining; the man had it gripped tightly in his hand, half way out of the man's deep pocket, it only took a quick flick of his wrist for Kurt to realise it was a large kitchen knife, and it didn't take long before he was sprinting ahead, the other man following hurriedly when Kurt screamed for a taxi that pulled up at his side immediately.

Kurt almost ripped the handle off and tumbled inside, hyperventilating and panicking, searching blindly for the lock button and slamming his fist down on it, breathing a sigh of relief when the doors clicked and the red light appeared next to the words 'locked doors'. The man had been yanking on the door handle only a second after Kurt locked it, and his eyes snapped up to Kurt's terrified ones through the glass, breathing heavily, creating clouds on the window.

Kurt found it hard to believe that there was only a piece of glass separating him and this murderous man, or at least he _thought_ he was murderous, if carrying round a kitchen knife in your pocket is any indication then yeah, Kurt could have been dead by now. He stared at the man through the glass, taking in his hard features, his grey scarf was pulled over his mouth and nose but Kurt could still make out the distinct colour of his muddy brown, almost black eyes, they had a strange tint of reddy orange in them around the pupils and a twinge of recognition shot through Kurt. There was a strange sense of evil portrayed in this man's eyes, and it frustrated Kurt to no end trying to remember who he was.

Kurt knew that face, those eyes, though he couldn't put a finger on who it was, and he was already running for the hills within 2 seconds after he realised Kurt studying his face with a less scared but more confused look. Kurt watched him stumble slightly as he tripped on the kerb and sprinted off down the road and ducked into an alley way that Kurt knew lead to some isolate backstreet somewhere.

_Where the hell do I know those eyes from?_ Kurt sat staring at the window in awe, the man had a slightly wrinkled forehead, and light blonde eyebrows that looked like they weren't even there. He sifted through old memories, trying to place eyes to faces, faces to names. He came up befuddled and desperate, almost curling up on himself like a child, but stopped himself knowing he must look very strange to the taxi driver. He searched through random faces again, but still came up empty; they were a very distinct pair of eyes that he felt like he saw every day but simply couldn't remember them right now. _Maybe it's that guy who works at the coffee shop that me and Blaine go to every morning, or that man who holds the door open for 'the boss' when me and Blaine walk into work each morning, or maybe it's-_

_Oh, right. I'm in a taxi. _He'd gotten so engulfed in his thoughts he'd barely realised that he was in fact in the back of a taxi, with the taxi driver staring at him waiting for an address. He blurted out Blaine's address, embarrassed that he'd climbed into the taxi when it was about two streets away, but he wasn't about to explain to the taxi driver about the big ordeal he'd just encountered.

Kurt held back the tears and brought his knees to his chest, _I just need Blaine_. He watched the slowly passing houses, people and cars and wished this stupid driver would just put his foot down already. He just needed to be in the safety of his boyfriend's arms, he needed to be held and to inhale Blaine's familiar scent just so he could feel comforted and safe again in his strong protective arms.

The car came to a stop and Kurt took his first glimpse at the taxi driver, who was lolling his head back over his shoulder with a slight smirk, a hand held out for money. He looked surprisingly a lot like Blaine, although he had a larger build and dark straight hair that fell onto his forehead and hung over his eyes slightly, his eyes were shocking hazel, identical to Blaine's, and the small dimple in the corner of his mouth where he smirked sat in the same place Blaine's always did. Kurt shook his head, deciding he was hallucinating because of how badly he wanted to see Blaine; his mind had obviously decided that his taxi driver looked like an older version of his boyfriend.

He stepped out of the car after shoving the small fee into his large hand, he curled his fingers tightly around the money as if he was trying to tear it, but that wicked evil smile was still plastered on his face, almost identical to the evil like emotion he saw in his stalker's eyes; he glanced sceptically at Blaine's house for a long while before turning back to Kurt and answering in a gruff voice, just as Kurt was turning away.

"Thanks" He held the sound of 's' at the end of the word, and sounded like some sort of snake, but yet again, Kurt froze, definitely recalling hearing that voice before somewhere in his memories. The taxi had already drove off and Kurt was stood at Blaine's door, ringing the bell and tapping impatiently and then flinging himself into his arms, crying for all he was worth until he finally realised where he recognised the taxi driver's voice from.

It was Blaine's father.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Thanks for reading! The more reviews the faster I write!;-)  
>Song: With you by Chris Brown<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh I just wanna hold ya,  
>Give a little time to me, to burn this out,<br>we'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
>all I want is the taste that your lips allow,<br>my my, my my, give me love.  
><em> 

Something Beautiful  
>Chapter 10<span>

Blaine hummed absently, stirring the sauce into the pasta and tapping his foot to the slow background music he'd provided to set the atmosphere. He got bored of the song after a while, walking over to his iPod dock to change it as soon as he heard an impatient rapping at the door. _Kurt._

He grinned. Everything had just been so perfect lately; he didn't even know how to describe it. Kurt was just so... he didn't even have a word to sum him up yet. He sighed dreamily, something he had been doing a lot today during his daydreaming sessions. _He's just right_.

Blaine yanked the embarrassing apron over his head and threw it onto the armchair in his living room, walking swiftly to the door; the knocking had become so loud it sounded like someone was trying to break his door down.

"Hey gorgeous, I just-oof!" He had only opened the door the tiniest bit and Kurt had squeezed through, launching himself at Blaine with insane force, crying and sobbing hysterically, unable to form proper sentences. Blaine stood, confused, listening to the heartbreaking sounds of his boyfriend's tears, rubbing gentle soothing hands up his back. "Shh, Kurt, sweetheart, I've got you"

Blaine reassured him, holding him tightly until he wilted slightly in Blaine's arms, snuggling into his chest, willing for it all to disappear, and not wanting to explain to his boyfriend why he was so upset. Somehow, throughout Kurt's hysterics, Blaine had managed to manoeuvre him to the sofa, pulling him down on it, still unsure, and holding him as tight as he could, rocking him gently and pressing soothing kisses to his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his temple. They never quite reached his lips, but they were enough to calm him momentarily before he burst out into tears again.

**XOXO**

"And I swear Blaine, he had a knife, I'm not even over exaggerating here, I saw it! It was shining! And he was running, and-and..." Kurt just burst out into tears again, soaking Blaine's already drenched shirt in more tears.

"Shh, shh baby, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you" he cooed into Kurt's hair, rocking him slowly. They hadn't moved from the sofa, and the dinner was probably burnt by now, but neither of the men could bring themselves to care.

"B-Blaine"

"No, shh, Kurt, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want t-"

"No, Blaine I need to-" he whined, frustrated that Blaine wasn't listening to him.

"I'm here, Kurt"

"Blaine! God dammit, listen to me!" Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's raised voice and angry expression, he'd pulled away from Blaine embrace and shuffled away from him, his fists clenched. This was a new look for Kurt, it was usually Blaine who got all frustrated and angry, but he'd never seen Kurt act this way before.

Blaine gave Kurt the silence he needed, keeping his distance until Kurt's breathing slowed and his fists loosened slightly. "I need to tell you something" he said finally, his calm facade returning.

"What is it?" Blaine asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to know or not...

"Promise me you won't get mad?" Blaine hesitated and Kurt shook his head, moving back towards him, gripping both of his hands, "No- Blaine, _promise me_, because this is going to make you so angry, and...I- I don't know what I'll do" his voice cracked at the end of the sentence and guilt washed over Blaine as he brought Kurt's hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it before nodding slowly.

"I...I took a taxi home, you know that" Kurt paused, trying to figure out the best way to say _oh, by the way, your dad was my taxi driver_ without trying to make it sound awkward. Blaine nodded dumbly. "I...well, I was in shock and, I didn't notice-I, I know I should have, but..."

"Did he charge you the wrong amount?" Blaine asked, confused, after Kurt took too long to stutter his words out. He looked at Kurt worriedly, his brow furrowed, holding both of Kurt's hands in his and desperately wanting to understand.

Kurt shook his head in frustration, "I...when I realised-"he paused, tightening his hold on Blaine's hands "I recognised his voice, Blaine" he waited for Kurt to continue, deciding it probably wasn't best to jump to conclusions and bombard him with questions. "It was your father"

Blaine's mind went blank as soon as the words left Kurt's mouth; his sat in silence for a few moments, before he felt something building up in his chest and he just _flipped._ A low growl came from his chest and he stood, trying to get his words out, but failing and just managing to pace slightly, storming around the room like some sort of tornado.

"Blaine, sit down! Please! You're...Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as he watched his boyfriend smash his fist into the lampshade, sending it flying across the room and landing on the ground, a shattering sound erupted and shards of glass flew out in different directions against the wall.

"What did he say to you Kurt? Did he touch you? Did he _hurt_ you? Did he mention me? Did he see the house? Does he know it's _my_ house?" Blaine raised his voice, hysterical with questions which Kurt struggled to answer all at once.

"I-I don't know! He saw the house, he knows the address...B-but he didn't say or do anything... the way he was looking at me really scared me though" Kurt sank back into the sofa, and Blaine immediately rushed to comfort him in case he burst into tears again.

"You're here now, Kurt, I've got you. He isn't going to hurt you. _No one_ will" The way Blaine said it through clenched teeth, so determinedly, so _surely_, as if he was completely positive no harm would come to him, and if it did, it had to get past Blaine first. Kurt had never seen protective Blaine before...and if he was quite honest, it was kinda hot.

Kurt rubbed his hand up Blaine's arm flirtily, reaching his bicep and squeezing slightly. He was still scared out of his mind from the stalker and Blaine's dad, but he figured his could afford to push it to one side for a minute and try to forget. And Kurt knew the best way to make himself lose his mind was the feeling of Blaine's lips against his.

**XOXO**

"Kurt" Blaine whined, "Oh fuck, that feels so good" he said breathily as Kurt kissed messily at Blaine's neck, his hands tangled in his shirt possessively and clawing underneath at his tan skin.

"I'm hardly doing anything" Kurt laughed, and the sound of his husky voice from kissing made Blaine swoon. Kurt stroked over the defined muscles he felt under his touch, which Blaine sighed contently at.

"Mmm," Blaine opened his eyes lazily; they were heavy lidded with wide pupils, staring at Kurt. "Trust me, you're doing _everything_" He stared intensely at Kurt for another second before he was rushing forwards again to attach his lips to Kurt's.

Tongues battled un-co-ordinately, hands squeezing at biceps but not moving to remove any layers of clothing, just the feel of finally being close to each other was enough. Kurt shifted slightly, half straddling Blaine on the bed, sitting down on his thighs and pressing closer to get more access to his mouth. Blaine let out a small grunt, hands going to Kurt's waist, gripping it almost painfully when Kurt's movements were beginning to cause awkward consequences inside Blaine's boxers.

Luckily though, Kurt hadn't spotted it yet, and continued to press his lips to any part of Blaine he could find, arms wound securely round Blaine's neck, who sat with his back to the headboard. They fidgeted around on the bed until Kurt was sitting in Blaine's lap, his legs wrapped tightly around Blaine's torso, squeezing him closer to him as their kissing became more heated.

Before he knew it, Blaine's mind had drifted to the feeling of Kurt's entrance being so close to his cock, and had absentmindedly began rubbing against him. Kurt was too drunk with lust he didn't even notice until he realised just how _good _it felt to be like this on top of Blaine...and then he realised the reason _why_ it felt so good, and both men were falling off each other, rolling away to separate sides as Blaine rolled straight off his side of the bed and on to the floor.

They both started speaking at the same time, interrupting each other and then gesturing for the other man to continue speaking at the same time. They both laughed nervously before Blaine broke the barrier.

"I-Kurt...we shouldn't have done that..." He says hesitantly, a frown on his features. Kurt winces at the same time.

"I know, it's way too early, but Blaine I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have let- I just-" Kurt panicked, and Blaine slid across the bed to pull him into his arms.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's fine," they veered backwards until they were cuddled up against the headboard together in a tight embrace. "yes, it's a little early for.._that_ yet, but I trust you, I wasn't uncomfortable, and I'm sorry if it felt like I was using you as a re-bound, because that's honestly not why this happened, Kurt, I pro-"

"Shh, Blaine, It's okay, I know" he smiled lopsidedly at Blaine before pressing his face back into Blaine's chest, focusing on the little puffs of air he was breathing out against Kurt's hair, and the rise and fall of his chest, accompanied by the steady beat of his heart.

They stayed like that in silence for a while, Blaine's dinner probably gone cold still sitting downstairs waiting to be served onto plates. Neither man was particularly bothered about that though. Tonight had just made Blaine realise that this was actually real, his father really _was_ in New York, he was telling the truth on that voicemail. The thought of him even breathing the same air as Kurt made Blaine feel sick to the core. Blaine didn't want his father anywhere _near_ him, _or_ Kurt.

After a while Blaine heard Kurt's breathing even out and looked down to the angel who was settled in his lap. He was snoring softly, half of his face pressed into the pillow, the other half was moulded to Blaine's chest, a fist clutching his t-shirt when a little dent of frustration appeared between his eyebrows. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair from his forehead, smiling at the peacefully snoozing man; staying just a few more minutes to marvel at his beauty.

After another 10 minutes staring creepily at his boyfriend's sleeping face, Blaine tried to untangle himself from Kurt's gripping and twisting limbs, barely managing to escape without hopping from the bed with his foot caught in the duvet, trying to shake it off but walking into the door at the same time. _Very graceful, Blaine. Brilliant._

He made his way downstairs, tidying a few things away, including their abandoned dinner, which was re-located to the microwave after deciding not to let all of his hard work go to waste and thinking of eating it later once Kurt had awoken from his nap. There was nothing on television, as usual, but he decided to sit and flick mindlessly through the boring channels in his living room anyway; although he couldn't take his gaze from the closed white door in the corner of the room, glancing repeatedly at it, as if it was calling his name or sending magic invisible vibes to guide him towards it.

He gave in, pulling himself up and reaching for the door handle that lead him to his favourite room in the house. He entered the small room which was quite ironically filled entirely by one huge grand piano, which had been previously abandoned, waiting for Blaine's next visit. He sank into the stool, lifting the lid and brushing his fingers slowly over the ivory keys, not pressing enough to make sound, but enough to make contact with the keys. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, playing random short tunes and intervals and wallowing in self pity and his own thoughts until he heard shuffling behind him, and turned to see an adorable sleepy looking Kurt.

He seemed reluctant at first, but then walked over without a word, swinging a leg round cautiously when he reached the bench and sank down next to Blaine. Kurt shuffled closer on the bench until their thighs were pressed together and rested his head on Blaine's left shoulder. He let his eyes fall shut when he heard a soft slow melody drifting from the instrument below them. He only lifted his head and snapped his eyes open when a voice began to sing along side the melody.  
><strong><br>I will not make  
>the same mistakes that you did<br>**  
>His fingers moved gracefully along the ivory keys with so much ease as if it was as easy as breathing. Kurt had never heard Blaine sing before, but he was astonished to find how breath taking his voice was.<p>

**I will not let myself  
>cause my heart so much misery<strong>

Blaine paused slightly and his eyes stung with unshed tears of how much he could relate to this song, the memories it held; how he would sit in his room for hours in the fetal position as a teenage boy and cry for all he was worth after his father would abuse him, how he would try and cover the bruises the next day, although no one would bother to ask either way even if they did happen to see them.

**I will not break  
>the way you did, you fell so hard<strong>

He was also reminded of the times he was strong, the times he didn't let his emotions engulf him until he crumbled and fell to pieces. No, he held on that little bit longer each time, and prayed to a god that never listened.

**I've learned the hard way  
>to never let it get that far<strong>

Kurt let his hand rest on Blaine's left thigh, trying to offer some sort of comfort, sensing the power and emotion behind this song, he understood more than anyone how the lyrics of a song could be and mean much more than just words.

**Because of you,  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you,  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>**  
>Blaine concentrated on the flow of his fingers, the touch of hard ivory against his soft fingertips, it had been so long since he'd played. He'd always thought it pointless to have a room with just a piano inside it, although when he first moved into this house, it was a huge reminder of his childhood and he knew that he had no choice but to put it there. To lock it away somewhere, in a small hidden box room where no one could find it; because as much as it brought him to joy reminiscing the times where music was his escape, how the flow and stretch of his fingers could create the perfect melody with little practise; it was also a cruel reminder of the past. A reminder of the actual reason he escaped in the first place.<p>

**Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust<br>not only me, but everyone around me  
>Because of you, I am afraid<br>**  
>Blaine was never a dumb child. He understood. He knew the reason for most things in life, although as a young teenage boy, he never could understand why his own father would beat him for the sake of it. He never realised what he was doing wrong, he could even remember sat at least three times a week going through lists of possible reasons as to why his dad could treat him so badly.<p>

**I lose my way  
>and it's not too long before you point it out<strong>

He would cross off one of his theories from his list each week after stopping from doing it, to see if his father treated him any different. For example, he remembers the blurry memory of trying not to talk with his mouthful as much at dinner to see if that was the reason, yet he still got his thighs slapped with a belt afterwards as per usual; so, he decided, that couldn't have been it. The young boy would try and iron out details each night, treating himself as some sort of medical experiment in attempt to figure out what was wrong with him.

**I cannot cry  
>because I know that's weakness in your eyes.<strong>

Blaine's voice wavered as he was reminded the truthfulness of that line in the song. He remembered it all too well, how he would be slapped around the face, thrown around the room, gashed with a belt, kicked until he cried, and then kicked even harder just for showing his emotions.

**I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh, every day of my life<strong>

He considered the truth in that line for a moment. His friends never did seem to notice, maybe that was because Blaine was so much happier outside of home and in his safe cavern of school, saved by his music that no one suspected anything was wrong. He didn't blame them. He couldn't. He only had himself to blame.

**My heart can't possibly break  
>when it wasn't even whole to start with<br>**  
>Self harm was never an option. He was always too weak to endure it anyway. He couldn't cut himself because he had already lost too much blood from the slashes of the sharp edge of the belt slapped against his skin, the gashes in his scalp from where he had been thrown across a room and hit the corner of a door or collided with a bookshelf.<p>

**Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<strong>

He didn't want pity. His father gave him enough of that. He had been told so many times that he was worthless and he didn't deserve to live, that he was indoctrinated enough to believe it was true. He knew he was some sort of evil species, yet try as he might, as hard as he prayed to the god that didn't exist, he never replied.

**Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust<br>Not only me, but everyone around me  
>Because of you, I am afraid<strong>

He was vaguely aware of the splashes of liquid hitting his cheeks, but his body had gone numb, and he couldn't even feel himself playing anymore. Still, he forced open his eyes, hearing the melody still pouring from the piano, and knew that it was now just how it always has been. His one escape... music. Blaine knew that the pain of his father's knuckles digging into his shoulder blades became less apparent and they numbed much faster if he concentrated so hard on the words flying around his head, the melody screaming so loud inside his brain that he couldn't hear the abuse his father was spitting and screaming at him in between the punches. He found that he blacked out much quicker if he turned his attention to something else and let the pain take over him, that suddenly; things weren't so bad anymore, and the pain just became a daily routine.

**I watched you die, I heard you cry  
>Every night in your sleep<strong>

Kurt was frozen, unaware of anything that was spilling through Blaine's mind, only focused on the tears streaming from his screwed closed eyes. He wrapped his arm even stronger around Blaine's waist and gripped his thigh, leaning into his side and closing his eyes. Letting the emotional sound of Blaine's flawless voice overwhelm him.

**I was so young, you should have known  
>better than to lean on me<strong>

He thought of his mother, her small defenceless frame. Her small dainty hands only useful for knitting. Her short curly hair, coming to a halt at her shoulders. He remembers wondering. Wondering if she ever got hurt as badly as he did. He wondered whether she got beaten every night too, coming to the theory that she must be, because everyone was, right? It was normal to be beaten. Normal to be smashed with a baseball bat every now and then to 'toughen you up' as Blaine's father always spat at him after calling him a 'worthless petty little fag'

**You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<strong>

He was still numb as he remembered that one time that his grandma came to stay. Blaine's father's mother. Blaine remembers wondering whether things would stay the same with his daily beatings or whether grandma would need a time slot to get beaten up too; Blaine was so used to it by now he thought it was normal. That every child got beaten for unfair reasons and sometimes even adults too, and it's just something you had to put up with. It was obviously not important either way. Blaine only got beaten when no one was around to watch, and even if they were, they just stared at him like he was a television. Like it was entertaining to watch a boy get beaten to a pulp, because he 'deserved it'. Because he 'chose this' he _chose_ to be mocked, taunted, beaten, bashed, and screamed at every day of his life, not only by his family, by society. He was neglected by everyone.

**Because of you,  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you,  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<strong>

He let the tears fall, baring his soul to Kurt. He never let anybody see him cry. It was a reflex action, knowing that if he cried as a child he would only get hit harder. But sitting here, with Kurt by his side, comforting him, he felt like he might just develop that tiny little bit of strength to break free one day. He wanted nothing but to iron over the bumpy scars on his skin, rip apart the memories and slash knives against everybody who once taunted or hurt him. He felt anger. Anger and pain towards those who neglected him. Those who failed to acknowledge he existed.

**Because of you,  
>I tried my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you,  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<strong>

Blaine sang at the top of his lungs, almost screaming with the relief of letting his emotions run free, the fear tumbling out of him and the anger snarling along the surface. Right then, nothing stood in his way. Not his father, those bullies and homophobes from high school, not anyone who once told him that he couldn't be who he wanted to be; none of them mattered anymore. He screamed with frustration, exhilaration and practise. He screamed because maybe his father could hear him from where he was, maybe he would come running, fall at his feet at Blaine's doorstep and apologise for all he was worth. Maybe he realised that everything he had once done was wrong. That he was a monster. And that he made Blaine into one too.

**Because of you,  
>I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty<br>Because of you, I am afraid**

Everything recoiled like an elastic band and all the feelings he let loose came rushing back to his body, diving back inside like a breath of fresh air, they went back to their safe confines inside the imaginary bottle inside Blaine's body. And that's where they would stay until he could escape again. Bottled up so nobody could cause anymore damage.

**Because of you**

The song drifted to an end as Blaine's fingers pressed softer on the keys, the atmosphere thick and heavy yet somehow lighter than before when he was singing with all his hurt and pain that bled into his voice. He dropped his head to come to face with the small indents and scars embedded in his forearm. He could tell a story for each scar and mark, remembering vividly how each of them got there.

His eyes followed the long scar that trailed around his wrist and up to the bottom of his palm, from that Tuesday night in October after his dad got home from work, pulling his belt off as soon as he got in the door and grabbing Blaine's wrist in a tight grasp and scraping the metal edge roughly against the skin until Blaine screamed and the skin split and drew blood. He saw a deep triangle pointed scar with a dotted pattern along the edges just above the inside of his elbow, remembering the day it got there; Wednesday 14th of August, when Bruce Anderson had lifted an iron to his son's skin after a conversation about dates to the prom, he pressed the tip of it down and dug into the skin until it burned and steam sauntered upwards into the air, holding Blaine down on the floor whilst he writhed in pain and was left with an angry red mark several layers into his skin.

6th of June, strangled with a belt and left with little breath to unclasp it himself. 23rd of March, slashed with a kitchen knife, leaving a small quick scar above the bridge of his nose. 17th of December, bashed repeatedly with a television remote. 10th February, indents of small slits in Blaine's skin from where a broken bottle was pressed into his temple after his father stumbled home drunk in the early hours of the morning.

**Because of you**

It's true, Blaine he been through a lot. And he went against the statistics that he probably wouldn't live past the age of 18 if things kept going on the way that they did. He escaped, but not without the cruel reminder of his past. Sure, on the outside, he was confident, successful in business, drop dead gorgeous, but inside; Blaine was a broken, paranoid, emotionally and physically scarred man.

He knew he would never be able to let go what happened to him. He would take it to the grave. No one could do anything to make Bruce realise what he did to his son. Blaine couldn't change his past, but he could change his future. He could provide a loving caring environment for his children, show them nothing but care and nurture and only ever raise a hand to give them a pat on the back of pride or encouragement. No, Blaine Anderson's children would be the most free and righteous young people to exist. They would be everything Blaine wasn't as a child.

And then there was Kurt. Kurt who had somehow, after only meeting him about a month ago, had already helped Blaine to progress and realise that he could move on with his life, even if it only was a by a tiny fraction. Kurt who seemed to get even more beautiful and angelic every time Blaine looked at him. Kurt who always knew the right thing to say. Kurt who at times offered advice, in others, just sat and listened because that's all Blaine needed, someone to bare his soul to. He looked over at the tearful blue eyed man next to him and saw nothing but promise and hope, future, trust, and _love_. 

**XOXO**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've had some really troubling personal issues that have made it harder for me to make time to write, especially trying to fit this in along with Ultraviolet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm not too sure about this one, it's a bit jumbled up so sorry if you get a little confused or something. I'll try to update asap, but I have work experience all this week and then next week more exams, booo:( **

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review if you like**

**Ell X**


	11. Chapter 11

Something Beautiful - Chapter 11

**I don't know where you come from, but you're everywhere I go,  
>I don't know why you chose me, but as long as you're here, I don't need to know<strong>

**XOXO**

The days felt longer after Kurt's encounter with the two men that neither Blaine or Kurt would talk about. Ever since, Kurt would never walk home unless he was with Blaine, his hand tucked safely into Kurt's, warming cold skin in the deathly winter temperatures. Blaine swore to himself and to Kurt that he would never be put in that situation again; and he made sure of it.

Usually, Blaine finished work earlier than Kurt, but now he stuck around, waiting in his office or taking a walk up to Kurt's to sit with him for a little while so they could drive home together, he noticed that Ian had yet to make an appearance when Blaine was on their floor, but often found him peeking through the slits of the blinds covering the windows of his office, always watching Kurt.

Most nights were spent at Kurt's apartment, for no reason at all. Neither wanted to admit that sitting in the living room, lying in bed or walking around the kitchen at Blaine's house only reminded them both of the night that both men lost a tiny bit of their resolve. Besides, the two felt safer at Kurt's apartment, wrapped up together late at night where Blaine's father had no knowledge of their whereabouts, no knowledge of Kurt's address.

Blaine couldn't sleep, though, knowing that Bruce Anderson's eyes could be lurking somewhere near, watching every step that he took. It shook him to his core even thinking of the way Kurt had described the taxi driver looking intently at his small red-bricked home where Kurt had been dropped off that night.

Still, though, he was determined to change things back to as normal as they could be. He didn't want _that night_ looming over them all the time, and the constant panic and worry of who the stalker could've been, hidden underneath his giant coat with his sly grin poking out underneath the tightly wrapped scarf across his face.

But now, sat at Kurt's apartment wrapped up in a thick blanket and a mug of hot cocoa in his frozen fingertips, he had little to complain about.

**XOXO**

Blaine _loved_ Kurt's apartment. Maybe it was because it was always messy, random photographs or camera parts left on tables around the room. Or maybe it was because it _always_, without fail, smelt like freshly ground coffee. Or was it because his room was the biggest of all, and had the softest pillows Blaine had ever encountered and he couldn't help but sink his face right into them and _sigh_ because he felt so safe there.

Blaine had already decided that his favourite part of the apartment was Kurt_._

Kurt _already_ had multiple photo albums and collages of the two of them, _obviously_ (He _is_ a photographer, remember.) Both of them had different favourites too. For example, Kurt was always stuck between two; one was the photo of them both wrapped warmly around their coffee cups baring woolly hats, thick scarves and fingerless gloves, cold cheeks pressed closely together in the spite of winter, rosy cheeks and small smiles and enormous eyes.

And then there was the one they took on Blaine's floor, both of them with way too much wine in their systems- that they were ruffled from un-coordinated and spontaneous kisses in the dim light and from the amount of times they'd fallen sideways laughing onto each other. Blaine had combed his drunken fingers through Kurt's hair, so it was the messiest he'd ever seen it in a photograph-he'd never let a photo be taken of himself unless his hair looked nothing short of fabulous.  
>But this photo, in <em>this<em> photo he didn't have a care in the world. His face was scrunched into an adorable laugh whilst Blaine pressed a sloppy and badly-aimed drunken kiss to his cheek, eyes closed and arms enclosed around Kurt's shoulders, hugging him as close as he could get.

Kurt could never decide.

Blaine's favourite had always been the photo of just Kurt, the first photo he took on one of Kurt's big professional cameras that he was always too scared to touch in case he broke them. It had just been sat on the dresser one early morning, and Blaine was awake, content with doing nothing but curious nonetheless, so he reached for it.

He figured out how to turn it on, and panicked when it made a loud beeping sound that signalled the camera being activated. He slammed his hand on the tiny box of sound and held his breath as he turned his head slowly to Kurt, sighing in relief when he discovered that he still slept as soundly as before.

That's when Blaine really _noticed_ him. His pale frame was only magnified in beauty by the sunlight streaming through the blinds, casting strange shadows across the smooth planes of Kurt's back. His face was half-pressed into the pillow, facing slightly towards Blaine, his hair rumpled and his mouth open, perfect lips and small snuffling noises instead of snores.

Blaine didn't even think twice, didn't even think of how much trouble he would most likely get into when Kurt found out that he had been messing with his big special camera. It was all worth it because of the _perfection_ Blaine saw before him.

Of course, Kurt wasn't too mad when he eventually found out, and finally took it to his dark room to print off the photo, after much insistence from Blaine, and leave it to set. Blaine had kept it in his wallet ever since, and no matter how creepy Kurt thought it was, Blaine had very justified reasons to carry his stunning boyfriend with him wherever he went.

**XOXO**

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt called, absentmindedly flicking through the boring channels of the television.

"Yeah? What's up babe?" He called from upstairs.

"Could you come here a minute?"

"Uh...I'm kinda busy right now"

A pause. "What are you doing up there?" Kurt called.

"I-uh, nothing! I'm-nothing!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine was the worst liar ever. Hauling himself up from the sofa, he switched off the boring television, grabbing his glass of orange juice and walking upstairs, following the sound of rattling that drifted into his hearing.

Tentatively placing his footing, he sneaked up the stairs, making his way to his bedroom where he'd last seen Blaine. The door squeaked when he pushed it open on its hinges, yet no sign of Blaine. The rattling noise stopped immediately once the squeak sounded out.

"Blaine?"

No answer.

Suddenly it came to him, the dark room. He exited the bedroom, just about to clench the handle to the small room at the end of the hall when it was wrenched open from the other side, an extremely shocked and very red-faced Blaine stepped out, closing the door behind him and pressing his back to it.

"Hi!" he squeaked out, "Uh, hi! Kurt, I didn't see you there" he tried to smile, but it was filled with guilt and Kurt spotted that child-like sparkle of mischief in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt cocked his hip to the side, his bitch-glare in full swing. "Did you or did you not just step out of the very same room I forbade you to enter only two hours ago?"

Blaine spluttered, knowing that from the raised eyebrow Kurt was directing at him that he was in serious trouble. "Uh..."

"Don't even bother trying to lie, Anderson, you may be my boss at work but i'm yours in this household." Kurt challenged.

"Fine!" Blaine held his hands up surrender, "I was looking through the boxes of photographs that you told me not to look at or else I'd suffer a very painful and fiery death" he mumbled in admittance, head hanging like a child who'd just been caught doing something he wasn't allowed to.

Kurt sighed. "Come on then" he smiled, reaching for the handle and for Blaine's hand at the same time, twining their fingers together and pulling them back into the small room of black and the eerie glow of red. Blaine's shook of the look of surprise off his face, trying to keep up as Kurt tugged him down the two steps to the trays and white boxes of photographs soaking in strange toxic liquids.

"You're like a disobedient child" Kurt laughs, shaking his head as he notices the once organised boxes scattered around slightly on the worktop running around the edge of the room.

"Hey! I was in a rush! I heard you coming up the hall" he pouted immediately, which Kurt snorted at and kissed away, lingering slightly longer than necessary.

Blaine let out a dreamy sigh.

"So, did you like what you found?"

"Yes! Kurt! These are all so amazing, you're ridiculously talented, y'know?" he smiles at the way Kurt tries to hide his blush and the smile creeping onto his face by looking down and clearing his throat.

"Thank you" Kurt nods faintly, swinging their hands between them. He steps forward, towing Blaine behind him, to the first small box of developed photographs.

Blaine stood behind, hands pressed to the edge of the work surface with Kurt locked in between, thrilling at the feeling of warmth that spread through him when Kurt leant back into his embrace. He hoped Kurt couldn't feel his heart beating so wildly.

Kurt smiled up at him, pulling out the first photo, it was one of the few that Kurt had taken without Blaine knowing about.

It was a photo taken from an angle, behind and slightly to the side, of Blaine with wind-swept, snowflake scattered hair, the blur of shops they'd passed in the background and his snug red striped scarf wrapped around his neck, underneath his coat. With his hands stuffed into his pockets, the photo showed his face dipped into the soft material of the scarf, eyes closed for a minute whilst he basked in the temporary warmth of the material.

It was just a mug-shot, a moment in time that Kurt had managed to capture without Blaine noticing, as they weaved through people on the sidewalk, the very first day they'd met.

"Gorgeous" Kurt uttered, forgetting how intense his feelings had been for Blaine at that very moment, the promise of something new, a friendship blooming. This gorgeous, _gorgeous_ man walking next to him, trying to keep as warm as possible in the harsh winter snow.

"You really are" Blaine replied in a small voice, nosing at his boyfriend's neck, breathing warm puffs of air against the bare skin. Kurt shivered, turning in his arms and pressing his lips against Blaine's moist ones, the soft noises of their lips moving together almost becoming too much as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Feeling Kurt's eyelashes against his cheek made him giggle into the sweet kiss that they were sharing; Blaine wished they could stay like this all year long.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asks in a fond voice with a smile, brushing a curl from Blaine's forehead which had escaped the helmet of gel. He grimaced. "You really need to stop using so much, honey"

"Honey?" He smirks, eyes lighting up at the pet name. "That's a new one"

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's trim waist, the warmth between them increasing.

Kurt shrugged one shoulder, his face scrunching up for a second, "I thought I'd experiment. Is 'honey' a no go?" He tips his head to the side.

"I think it's adorable," Blaine grins in return, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's. "I think _you're_ adorable"

"Hey," Kurt narrows his eyes. "You've already used that line once before, cheater"

Blaine kisses him. "I don't care" And again. "It's still true"

Kurt sighs dreamily, his hand playing with the tuft of persistent hair sticking out at the nape of Blaine's neck, kissing him once more before turning around in his arms once again, receiving a small noise of protest from said boyfriend.

Both men laughed at the next photograph, it was simple, a picture of Blaine lying face down, starfished on Kurt's bed once he realised how comfy the pillows were. Kurt may have accidentally let his eyes drift to his boyfriend's rounded ass, but that was accident, so he couldn't be blamed.

The next was a strip of photos of the two of them against a dark background, the lights were off when they'd been watching a movie, only they'd gotten bored halfway through and started snapping pictures on one of 'Kurt's fancy cameras' which is what Blaine liked to call them. The last two were different angles of them kissing, needless to say, the camera had been abandoned after those two final photos were taken.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, deep in his throat, his face buried in Kurt's shoulder. "That was a good day"

Kurt pressed his cheek to Blaine's temple before agreeing. "It was"

The sixth photo was another sneaky picture of Blaine, a view from behind of him stretching after a nap, in reality only spoiled when he'd heard the click of the shutter going off. The seventh photo was of Blaine, mid-shot, pouncing at the camera, revenge-tickling ensued.

The twentieth photograph was one of Blaine's face buried in Kurt's shoulder, similar to how they were moments ago, his sleepy eyes drooping yet so adorably trying to stay open, just so he could watch this programme with his boyfriend that Kurt had wanted to watch for weeks. He'd fallen asleep as the title appeared, and Kurt didn't blame him for it, which is why the twenty-first photograph was of sleeping Blaine, Kurt's lips attached to his cheek.

Number twenty-five was a shot of Blaine playing with a puppy that had stopped them at the park, cuddling against Blaine's leg with a painfully adorable look on its face, letting out tiny whines whilst it shivered from the cold weather. Several pictures following were of Blaine bent down to the ground, cuddling up to share his warmth with the shaken pup. Kurt's favourite was the one of his scrunched up face as the tiny black Labrador licked his face in appreciation. The final photo was the one where Blaine had taken the camera from his hands, snapping a shot of him and the small pup who was now cuddling close to Kurt as well.

There was a period of about 8 photos where Blaine had snatched the camera from his boyfriend's hands at one time where they'd been at home, (Kurt taking photos of a very peacefully unaware Blaine in mid-action of something, looking dreamy nevertheless) claiming that Kurt was simply too beautiful to be the one _behind_ the camera, and started snapping photos quickly before Kurt could cover his face with his hands. The final photo was the pink-skin colour of Kurt's hand blocking the lens, followed by yet another kissing photo, Blaine's stretched arm peeking its way into view as he held the camera above them, smiling into the kiss.

There were few other pictures of Kurt, yet one was particularly adorable (Blaine had said so himself), of Kurt clutching a bowl of steaming soup in his gloved hands, his cheeks red from the cold, having just gotten in from work. Blaine was awaiting him at home with homemade soup straight from his grandma's expert recipe book that she'd sworn by for all her years of living. Blaine smiled now at the memory.

"Good old Nana" he grinned, kissing Kurt's shoulder once more.

"That soup is a miracle worker" Kurt said a little breathlessly, leaning his head back onto Blaine's shoulder, feeling his boyfriend's hands grip more snugly around his waist. "That day was hell. Freezing cold and ill too, that god damn blessed soup cured it all" Kurt sighed.

Blaine shook his head in confusion at the last part. "That doesn't even make sense"

Kurt shushed him. "I'm tired, you can't blame me"

"Cuddles?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure"

Blaine kissed him once and lead him up the two steps to the hallway, closing the door behind them once they'd entered the bedroom. Blaine dragged down the blinds, whilst Kurt flopped down onto the bed, his jaw cracking as he yawned, pulling off his socks and his jumper, getting underneath the covers.

Blaine smiled down at him, eyes full of adoration. "I wish you could see how stunning you look right now"

Kurt just grumbled something from underneath the covers, eyebrows furrowed at the slightest strip of light that poked persistently at his vision through a gap in the dodgy broken blind in annoying slow flashes. He mumbled something unintelligible, sounding something like "I don't care, Blaine, get your ass over here"

Blaine leant over, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, whispering "One sec, baby"

He reached for one of Kurt's favourite old-fashioned cameras, the one on the closest surface, and snapped a close up of Kurt's angelic features, too perfect to not capture in a memory. The Polaroid slipped out of the bottom, and Blaine grasped it, waving it in the air slightly before settling it down atop Kurt's vanity, he couldn't wait to look at it later once it had appeared fully on the square paper.

For now, though, Blaine contented himself by gathering his sleepy boyfriend into his arms, kissing him several times until he felt Kurt slipping away from him, finally relenting when he heard the soft snores and felt the puffs of air against his chest, settling for a final kiss to his forehead, whispering a final solemn promise with a sigh, wishing he could admit it to Kurt when he was conscious.

"I love you more than you know"

Blaine squinted from the ray of light shining onto them, and pulled the duvet over both of their heads, falling asleep to the pattern of Kurt's breathing and the soft thud-thud of Kurt's heartbeat underneath his palm.

**XOXO**

**A/N: So i'm sorry for the extremely long update, I have been going through an extremely tough time in my personal life, and I've been having some difficulty concerning health problems which has made it harder for me to update as often as I'd liked to. I have probably updated Ultraviolet more than this fic because I didn't feel like I was getting as much as a response with this fic as I was in UV, so I was just trying to update one at a time, and do best for everyone, and it seemed like the majority went with UV. **

**I hope you can accept that I am still going through medical struggles, it is extremely difficult for me to find much time to do much else, I know that most of you are lovely and patient, but I really do not appreciate those few people who have sent me hateful messages or demanded an update, stating that I am being unfair to people, when they do not know the sincerity of my situation or anything I am going through at this moment in time, not that I expect them to either. I just really am sorry to all for the inconvenience, but unfortunately it is not something I can control.**

**Thank you so much to those who have remained supportive, I am just leaving this here as a reminder to the fact that I will try my hardest to write when possible, but please don't expect an update every week or anything close to that as I had once promised when starting this fic. I'm sorry, again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Love, Ell X**


End file.
